Slyv's return
by frozen galaxy
Summary: sequel to: A Barian Outlaw. Slyv has returned with more tricks up his sleeves. (Sorry bad summary!) Still a diamondshipping story, OOC as well. Enjoy! Chapter 23: "Slyv… Slyvn…" Iris said slowly, "Those names sound very familiar…" Iris whispered.
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel to a barian outlaw begins! I hope you like this everyone! I've been updating and I need new ideas! So I will take almost any new ideas for diamondshipping stories you got! Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zexal.**

**At the Kamishiro house (This takes place exactly right after the kiss)…**

Rio waved goodbye to Kaito as he sped off and she smiled. She walked inside and shut the door behind her. She headed towards the living room and saw someone sitting on the couch. "Slyv? What in the world are you doing at my house?"

"Miss me?" Slyv asked.

"No." Rio said.

"Well to bad, the fun still goes on!" Slyv said as he tossed a card towards her.

Rio caught it and looked at it she immediately dropped the card. "Keep that thing away from me!" She shouted.

Slyv chuckled. "I was always very fond of you Merag; don't make this harder for you or Kaito." He said as he walked towards her.

Rio slowly backed away. "Stay away from!" she shrieked.

Slyv walked closer and touched her cheek and whispered in her ears, "All for Shlyvan world." And with that, Rio collapsed to the ground. Slyv smirked and placed the card next to her. The card slowly dissolved next to Rio. "Mission complete." And with that, he left.

**Two hours later… **

"Rio! I'm back!" Ryoga said as he walked through the doors, but got no response. "Rio?" He walked into the living room and gasped. "Rio!" he exclaimed when he saw Rio lying on the ground. "What happened?"

Rio muttered something, but Ryoga wasn't able to catch it. "Darn it!" he said as he carried her to his motorcycle. "Whoever did this to you Rio shall pay!" he grumbled as he headed to the hospital.

**The next day at the hospital…**

Rio slowly opened her eyes and saw her brother. "Rio! You're awake!" he exclaimed.

Rio weakly smiled. "Call… Kaito…" she said before closing her eyes again, she slowly grunted in pain.

"Rio… Fine, I'll call Kaito." Ryoga mumbled to himself.

He picked up his duel gazer and dialed the number.

"Hello?" a little voice said.

"Haruto? Listen its Ryoga; I need to talk to Kaito." He spoke.

"I would let you, but he's not at home." Haruto said from the other end.

"Well, you better be listening properly kid, cause I don't exactly think you're the best person to hear this, but hey, you're better than tin can and that father of yours." Ryoga said.

"Get to the point Ryoga-kun." Haruto stated calmly.

"Fine. Rio's in the hospital and she wanted me to call you before she went back to sleep." Ryoga said quietly.

"Will she be alright?" Haruto asked worriedly.

"Kid, I have no idea. Just tell Kaito." He said before hanging up.

Haruto slowly put the phone down and ran to his father. "Tou-san! Where Nii-san?" he asked anxiously.

"He just came back from the store. He's upstairs in his room." Dr. Faker said as he watched his younger son bolt up the stairs. 'Little kids sure run fast now days.'

"Kaito! Nii-san! Open the door! I have to-"Haruto started but stopped when the door opened.

"It isn't necessary for you to do that." His brother said calmly.

"But Nii-san! It's about Rio-san!" he said worriedly.

"What about her?" Kaito slowly asked.

"She's in the hospital." Haruto slowly spoke.

"What?" Kaito said confused. "I just dropped her off last night, she was just fine! What happened in such a short amount of time?" he said.

"I don't know! I didn't get all the information." Haruto said. "Are you going to go see her?"

Kaito looked at his brother and nodded.

"Please bring me too!" Haruto said.

"Haruto… are you sure?" Kaito asked.

"I'm just as worried as you Nii-san! She was almost like a Nee-san to me! We've been through a lot! I deserve and should be able to go see her!" Haruto said with a sniff.

"Fine, let's go. Orbital!" Kaito said as he motioned for his brother to hurry up.

**When they arrive…**

"It should be this one." Haruto said as he opened the door. There, they saw Ryoga sitting on a bench.

"Ryoga-kun! Is Rio-san alright?" Haruto spoke.

Ryoga didn't say anything; in fact you could clearly see he was sleeping.

Haruto looked at Ryoga and sighed. He ran towards the bed where Rio was laying in. Kaito slowly followed his brother. "Rio-san… please be alright. After all you done for me, you deserve…" Haruto started but couldn't finish. He wanted to, but he just couldn't. He looked at his older brother who was slowly and gently caressing her cheek. Haruto looked down to her and grabbed her hand. "Rio-san…"

"Don't worry Haruto, she'll be fine." Kaito said softly.

"Nii-san…" Haruto said slowly as he looked back to his brother.

"She'll be fine, I can feel it." He said confidently.

Haruto nodded his head and gazed back towards Rio and placed her hand on his cheek and slowly closed his eyes. Soon, he fell asleep.

Kaito looked down at his brother and sighed. He walked over to the windows and stared out it; He then walked over to Haruto and scooped him up. He walked out the door and slowly closed the door behind him.

A portal opened and out came Slyv and chuckled. "Oh the fun!" He squeezed his hand and Rio slowly grunted in pain. He smirked, and walked towards her. He lifted the sleeve of her hospital sleeve and saw the letters, "I.Q.D" lightly glowing on her shoulder. He squeezed his hands once more and she grunted in pain. He looked down at her and there were beads of sweat forming on her forhead. He smirked once more before leaving.

**It's getting interesting once again! Who can guess what "I.Q.D" means? (Tip: you would have been paying very close to the duel in my last story) Haha! This chapter is a lot longer than my first one! I'm still sorry if this is still too short, anyways review! :D**

**P.S.: I'm still open for any diamondshipping ideas! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter two! Let's just start the story before- too late!**

**Slyv: If you're not a fan, hate me! It makes me stronger! [Cackles] Oh! Just so you all know-**

**Slyvn: That's enough from you. Slyv, you really need to stop giving away surprises! [Grabs Slyv's cloak and drags him out]**

**Well, onwards.**

**The next day at Heartland tower…**

"Nii-san, are you going to go visit Rio-san?" Haruto asked.

Kaito nodded.

"May I come with you?" Haruto asked. "I even made a get better card for her!"

Kaito softly smiled, "Alright Haruto, let's go."

Haruto smiled and clutched the card tightly to him.

"Tou-san! We're going to go see some friends!" Haruto said as they walked out the door.

**When they arrive at the hospital…**

"Ryoga-kun!" Haruto said as he walked in the door.

"What's up kid?" Ryoga said from his chair.

"We're dropping a card off for Rio-san!" Haruto said with a smile.

Ryoga shrugged and glared at Kaito.

Haruto ran to the bed stand and placed the card on top of it. "Get better Rio-san!" Haruto said. "Ryoga-kun, have you eaten any breakfast yet?"

"No." Ryoga said.

"Would you like to come eat breakfast with us?" Haruto asked.

"Haruto, it isn't necessary for you to invite Ryoga." Kaito said.

"I'll eat by myself thank you." Ryoga stated stiffly.

"C'mon Ryoga! What would Rio-san do?" Haruto asked with a smile.

"It's impolite to reject offers…" He mumbled quietly.

"Right! Now let's go!" Haruto said with a smile as he grabbed Ryoga's hand and ran out the room.

"Haruto! No running!" Kaito yelled as he shut the door behind and he made his way to the over to the two quickly.

"Finally, I was starting to think that they never leave!" Slyv said as he walked through a portal. He glanced towards Rio and squeezed his hands. She yelped in pain. "Ah, it is working. I guess I'll have to thank Ryoga for this extra power boost! Anyways, time for the reawakening." He walked over to Rio and placed his hand our forehead. Her eyes immediately opened. This time, her eyes were a pearly blue. Slyv smirked, "The card is working nicely." He removed his hand off her forehead and her eyes slowly fluttered. "Let's go pick up you're cards." He said as he opened a portal. He carried Rio went into the portal.

The door opened, just as their portal closed. "Hello Rio-san we're-" Haruto started but stopped when he saw the empty hospital bed. "NII-SAN! RYOGA-KUN!" Haruto yelled.

"Haruto, what's the matter…" Kaito asked as his eyes moved towards the empty hospital bed.

"What is it with you and yelling Haruto?" Ryoga asked as he made his way to the door way. "Where's Rio?"

The two brothers looked at each other and then at Ryoga. "Let's go ask the doctors and ask if she wondered off." Haruto said. Ryoga nodded as he ran towards a doctor and asked the question. He came back and didn't look happy. "He says it was unlikely for her to go anywhere, especially in her condition."

Haruto sighed. "Wait, if someone took Rio-san, does that mean they might be heading back to Ryoga's house?" The two teens looked at each other.

"Well, it's likely…" Ryoga said as he sped off.

"Should we…?" Haruto asked.

Kaito nodded as they also went outside and headed to the Kamishiro house.

**When they all arrive at the Kamishiro residence… **

Ryoga slowly opened the door and walked in. He saw a disturbing sight. "What in the world are you doing in here?" Ryoga said accusingly.

Kaito and Haruto ran through the door and gasped. "Slyv! What are you doing here?"

Slyv smirked, "Picking up Rio's cards of course!" he said as he grabbed Rio's cards and opened a portal and went through it.

"Wait-" Kaito yelled as he was very close to get a hold of Slyv's cloak.

"Arrgh! Why does he need Rio cards? Unless, he's the kidnapper! Who the hell was that?" Ryoga asked angrily.

"That was Slyv, the one who was responsible for my and Rio-san's kidnapping. He also has a twin brother named Slyvn." Haruto said calmly.

"Tsch, does that mean we have to go to that wretched planet, again?" Ryoga asked.

"Possibly." Kaito said.

"I'll go get Yuma." Ryoga said as he motioned for them to leave as well.

The two walked out of the house and Haruto sighed. "Nii-san, is Rio-san going to be alright?" Haruto asked.

Kaito gazed back down to his brother and sighed, "Haruto, you're going to have to make your own judgment this time." Kaito said softly.

Haruto gazed at his brother and sighed, 'Rio-san, please come back to us.'

**On Shlyvan World…**

Rio slowly opened her eyes and looked at her cloak. It was in an icy pattern she felt a circlet on her head. She slowly got up and walked over to a mirror and gasped. She slowly backed away from the mirror and felt a sharp feeling run through her. She breathed lightly. She felt her hand move up to her shoulders. She yelped in pain and lost conscious.

"That was a close one!" Slyv said.

"Slyv, you have to wait a little longer before the card can fully take over her. Remember this isn't a number card so she doesn't know how to resist it and the card will also might be too strong for her to handle, so there is a possibility of her-" Slyvn started.

"Dying, I know this already. But, this is our magic and I seriously doubt that the card won't be able to control her. Besides, the most she's going to get is serious damage on her. Let's just say it's going to be, like, 100x worse than Photon transformation!" Slyv said toward his brother.

Slyv shrugged, "I guess if she dies we get stronger."

"Exactly. Besides, this card is already bonded with her. I still remember her pain in the duel I had with Kaito. Oh that was lovey, too bad the circumstances are much higher. Nah, who cares?" Slyv said with a laugh.

Slyvn smirked and sat down on the chair.

**Okay, major spoiler. Did anyone catch it? **

**Slyv: I did.**

**Go away before I rewrite your whole script!**

**Slyv: You won't because that's the plot!**

**Fine then! Go away before I give you a girlfriend!**

**Slyv: Can I kill her?**

**Just leave!**

**Slyv: Fine, Fine. Here's a spoiler everyone! Okay [gets slapped]**

**Go! Slyvn! Get your brother out of here!**

**Slyvn: C'mon Slyv, let's go check on how everyone is suffering.**

**Slyv: Okay! [Runs out the door]**

**Slyvn: Sorry about that. [Walks out the door and closes it gently.]**

**Apparently I see who has more manners and I clearly see how he and Vector are related! Sorry for the short chapter, I'm trying! Anyways review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Hooray! [Crickets] yeah, probably not the most famous fanfic, but yeah! Enjoy everyone! To Durbe the Barian: you're pretty good at guessing are you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zexal! **

**The next day on Earth…**

"Nii-san! Can I please help you go save Rio-san?" Haruto asked.

"Haruto, it isn't safe for you to go." Kaito said before they headed off on the airship.

"But, I know the castle better than you!" Haruto exclaimed.

"I know you do Haruto, but we don't even know if they're at the castle. So I'm not going to risk you, again." Kaito said.

Haruto had little tears, "Alright Nii-san."

"I know you're worried about Rio, but would she want you worrying about her?" Kaito asked.

Haruto shook his head. "I just want to be there if we find her."

Kaito sighed; his brother was really getting to him. Maybe it was hanging out with Yuma too much. "Fine, just stay very close. Do you understand?"

Haruto smiled and hugged his brother. "Thank you Nii-san!"

Kaito sighed as they walked inside.

"Already to go?" Yuma asked.

Ryoga nodded, "It's always necessary for Kotori to come along isn't it? In fact you couldn't help yourself and just had to invite Gauche, who invited Droite? Then we're ready!"

Droite looked at Kaito and approached him. "Kaito, I'm very sorry about what I did a couple of days back. I didn't know she was there and I didn't mean some of it." She said softly.

Kaito nodded and guided Haruto to some of the chairs.

Gauche looked at them and walked towards Droite. "Everything alright?"

Droite looked at him, "It hurts me to see him so miserable and I can't help but feel that this is totally my fault." She said quietly.

Gauche put his hands on her shoulders, "Kaito's tough. I know that and so do you. Rio seems like a pretty forgivable person, so she probably already forgave you." He said with a smile.

Droite smiled at him and hugged him. "Thank you Gauche." She said softly while gazing up at him.

Ryoga watched the two and sighed. Then he just imagined Rio and Kaito doing that, he just shook his head. 'Doubt it, hopefully.'

"Ryoga, are you alright?" Kotori asked.

"I'm fine just thinking." Ryoga muttered.

Kotori nodded. "You didn't look alright, so I was just wondering if you were alright."

Ryoga looked at her, "I'm just worried about Rio."

"Oh, well I bet she's alright. She's always is." Kotori said with a smile.

"Last time I remembering talking to her was when I asked who she was going shopping." Ryoga said softly.

"Don't worry, she's doing fine." Kotori said with a smile, 'Poor Ryoga, I wonder how Kaito and Haruto are feeling about this'.

"Hey Kaito!" Yuma said excitedly to the two who were sitting in a corner.

"Hello Yuma-kun." Haruto spoke softly.

"Are you two alright? I mean you guys are all lonely in this corner, well you're normally quiet but Haruto normally-" Yuma started.

"We're fine Yuma." Kaito bluntly stated.

"Worried about Rio?" Yuma asked curiously.

Haruto slowly nodded, while his brother showed no emotion.

"You guys already know that she's been through a lot worse, so what's there to be worried about?" Yuma asked.

Haruto sighed, "Yuma, the last time I saw her she was unconscious. So what proof is there about her being safe?"

Yuma thought about it, "Well, then that's where you're going to have to choose. You've already seen them before, so you're just going to have based the facts together to get an outcome!"

"That doesn't help at all! I hated my time there! What they did to Rio-san was real Yuma!" Haruto nearly screamed.

"Haruto, you've seen too much to have any hope left." Yuma said.

"Yuma, you're just making this worst on Haruto, Kaito too. Remember what he had to do to help her? Remember what Haruto's seen already?" Astral said. He turned to Haruto, "Don't worry Haruto. She's safe."

"How do you know that?" Haruto asked.

Astral pointed out to the stars, "Because her parents are going to let her go through that again."

Haruto looked out at the stars and turned to look at his Nii-san. "Nii-san, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Haruto." Kaito said stiffly.

Yuma walked away from the two and headed to a silent area. "Astral, I'm starting to wonder about something. Who do you think had the greatest impact about the news about Rio getting kidnapped, Shark, Haruto, or… Kaito?"

"I would say all three of them are fairly even. Shark is Rio's brother and twin, Haruto has been through a whole lot with Rio, and I believe Kaito and Rio are dating." Astral said.

Yuma nodded and realized something, "Wait! Kaito and Rio are dating?! Shark said they weren't dating!"

"But the note-" Astral started.

"Never mind, you won't understand." Yuma said as he walked away, but Astral floated slowly behind.

**On Shlyvan world…**

Rio slowly opened her eyes and saw a figure.

"Ahh, you are up Rio. My name is Slyvn." Slyvn said.

"Where am I?" Rio slowly said.

"You're perfectly safe, for now. There is a threat approaching and we would like you to be the one to challenge the blonde one." Slyvn said calmly.

"Duel him?" Rio asked curiously.

Slyvn nodded. "Here's a card that can help you."

Rio took the card and got up. She walked over. She touched her face gently and gazed down to the cards. "It looks just like me… Slyvn, my eyes don't feel right."

"Don't worry, that is just a minor side effect of your new card." He said.

"Why don't I remember anything?" She asked.

"We have the slightest idea." Slyv said.

She nodded, not expecting for him to know, "What's my name…?"

"Merag or Rio, any one you prefer." He said.

"I think I like Rio, why are you so similar to Barians?" Rio said.

"Excuse me?" Slyvn asked, surprised that she still remembered.

"Oh well, I saw some kind of vision and I…" Rio stopped uncertainly.

Slyvn chuckled. "We are barians, but at the same time we aren't."

Rio looked at him slightly confused.

"We look like them on the outside, but are very different. We weren't reborn from Don Thousand, instead the numbers revived us. Don Thousand had created some extra over-hundred numbers. We were lucky to get two of them. The only reason the numbers picked us because, first we are related to someone name Vector, second of our revenge and hatred, and lastly, our knowledge in strength, misery, destruction, and sadness. My brother had to go through strength, misery, destruction, and sadness in just 18 human year lifespan before our death." Slyvn said silently.

Rio nodded her head, now understanding things.

"So, do you know your duty?" Slyvn asked.

She nodded, "Duel the blonde member of the gang, what happens if I lose?"

"I don't know, but we will see." Slyvn said with a smirk as he left the room.

"So, did she lose her memory?" Slyv asked.

"A majority of it, she probably won't regain it until after the duel." Slyvn said.

"Good, let's go make our video chat." Slyv said as he walked away.

**Okay, Rio has lost most of her memory. So, just a random question to the audience, would you guys like to be taken over by a number or just a normal exceed monster like Rio? Anyways review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Chapter four enjoy!**

**Slyv: Yes! Video chat time!**

**Be quite and go back to where you're supposed to be.**

**Slyv: I am.**

**Never mind him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal! **

**On the airship (I cannot give their current location)…**

Yuma stared out the window with Kotori and Astral. They looked back at everyone. Haruto was sleeping on Kaito, who apparently looked like he was thinking, Ryoga was just sitting there closing his eyes (possibility of that he was sleeping), and Droite and Gauche were talking about something. Then there was a beep. Yuma and Kotori walked towards the front, while Astral hovered.

"Hey everyone!" Yuma said gaining everyone's attention, except Haruto and Ryoga, "Come over here! We got a message."

Kaito slowly placed Haruto on the chair and walked towards the two- err, three-, Droite and Gauche followed.

"Who is it from?" Gauche asked.

"I don't know, let's see!" Yuma said as he pressed a button letting the screen pop up, and the face they saw, they were not expecting.

"Slyv?!" They all said unanimously.

"Hello, you guys look surprised." Slyv said through the screen.

"Tsch, stop sounding like a friend and tell us what you did with Rio!" Yuma shouted.

"Did to her? You mean improve herself as a barian? Change her a little bit?" Slyv asked.

"Yes- wait, change her?" Yuma asked.

"You'll see when you meet her. We'll be waiting for your arrival!" Slyv said with a smirk, he then turned to Kaito, "Don't worry, your girlfriend was alright." He said with a laugh as the screen went blank.

"Let's hurry! We still have the coordinates from last time, so we should get there in about five minutes at the most!" Yuma exclaimed as he headed towards the steering wheel.

"Yuma, I don't think you're the best driver." Kotori said.

"Well, Shark's asleep so I am now!" Yuma said with a smile.

"Yuma… fine, but I swear-" Kotori started.

"Look! We're here!" Gauche said as he pointed out the window.

Kotori sighed, "Yuma, be careful when you land the ship!"

Yuma grinned, "I know!"

As they made their way down, "Wait, something isn't right! The wheel, it's stuck!" Yuma exclaimed.

"What!" They all exclaimed.

"I don't know what-" Yuma said.

"Ugh! Quit you're yapping! Can't someone get a little peace and quiet nowadays?" Ryoga yelled as he woke up.

"No! We're on the verge of crash landing!" Gauche yelled back.

"What! Let me handle it!" Ryoga said as he walked towards the steering wheel and pushed Yuma out the way. He saw what the problem was; there was a piece of paper jamming the wheel. He quickly removed the paper and they weren't going to crash anymore. He through the piece of paper at Yuma and slowly landed them. "Sheesh! Do I have to correct all your mistakes Yuma?" Ryoga asked.

"Hey! I had no idea that a piece of paper was jamming it!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Will you two quit yelling?" Kaito said harshly, leaving the two quite.

"What's all the commotion?" Asked a sleepy Haruto, as he slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. He slowly made his way towards the group.

"Sorry Haruto. Yuma and Ryoga we're just arguing, that's all!" Kotori said brightly.

"Well, let's get a move on!" Gauche said.

Everyone nodded as they made their way out of the ship.

"Nii-san, are they going to be at the same place?" Haruto asked as they start their walk.

"Haruto, I don't know, but I doubt they could rebuild it that fast." Kaito spoke.

Haruto nodded and turned to Gauche and Droite. The two were looking around their surroundings.

"This place is sort of like the Astral world and Barian world combined!" Yuma exclaimed to Astral.

It was true, it had the same design of the Barian world, but it was the color of the Astral world.

"Hey Kaito! Any idea how to get there?" Gauche asked.

Kaito nodded and pointed to the sky. The group looked above them and gasped. The stars looked like they were aligning the exact location of where Slyv was located.

"Wow…" Haruto said. "It's unordinary for that to happen."

The group nodded in agreement. They ran following the stars to where the brothers were. They all stopped when they arrived. Their new castle was like a glacier castle, except with crystals popping out of it. The warm glow escaping it made the crystals grow brilliantly.

"It's beautiful." Kotori said breathlessly.

"Tsch, it just a castle Kotori, get real." Ryoga said unimpressed.

Kotori looked at him, "What in the world are you talking about! It's beautiful; I mean what kind of place down on Earth looks like this!"

"Any place can!" Ryoga countered.

"Be quite you two! Let's go in!" Yuma said with a grin as Kaito, Haruto, Gauche, Droite, and himself ran up ahead leaving the two to stand there. The two looked each other in the eyes and shook their heads and ran after the group.

As they approached the castle, the looked around the inside with wide eyes. Everything looked like it was made out of ice, there were even icicles dripping from above. The most surprising thing was that the blue/white fire in the little cups hanging from above didn't melt. In fact, they could resemble stars.

"Now what?" Asked Yuma.

"We should explore the rooms and see if we can find them." Droite replied to him.

Yuma nodded, "That's a start!"

The gang didn't have to explore very far, because a couple rooms down, they saw a figure sitting on a throne in a similar position Vector would. They headed towards the figure and stopped when some crystals popped out blocking there path. "Ahh, welcome! I see that you guys like my new temporary hideout! Those stars were a bit of a help weren't they?" Slyv said as he walked towards the group.

"Enough stalling and tell us where Rio is!" Ryoga yelled angrily.

"You want to see her that badly? Fine by me! Rio, you can come out now." Slyv said with a smirk.

A figure dressed in a pale cloak, the hood covering her facial features, appeared next to Slyv.

"Rio!" They all yelled.

"What is it Slyv?" She asked.

"Our guests are here." He spoke.

"Well, it's about time." She said.

"Rio! Remove your hood!" Yuma exclaimed.

The person removed their hood slowly and opened her eyes.

Everyone gasped.

"Rio! What in the world happened to your eyes?" Ryoga asked worriedly when he noticed the color difference.

"What in the world are you talking about? My eyes have always been this color." She said.

"No they aren't! I've lived with you for almost my entire life! I should know what your eye colors are!" Ryoga retorted.

"Your whole life? We barley just met now," She said.

"Rio… what are you talking about?" Ryoga said slowly.

"Rio! What's wrong with you? He's your twin brother!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Twin? I never had a twin." She said.

"Rio-san! Do you know who he is?" Haruto asked as he pointed to his brother.

"I don't believe so." She replied.

Haruto gasped and looked at his brother. Shock was barely written all over his face. 'How can she not remember Kaito?'

"Rio…" Kaito slowly said.

"Well, times up!" Slyv said with a yawn. "Let's-"

"Wait! I challenge Rio to a duel!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Sorry, but the blonde one may." Slyv said with another yawn.

Everyone looked at Kaito.

"So, are you going to accept?" Slyv said.

Kaito growled, "I accept."

"Kaito…" The groups said, except for Haruto.

"Nii-san, bring Rio-san back!" Haruto said.

Kaito nodded as a pathway opened for him to walk towards them.

"Well, let the duel begin!" Slyv exclaimed as he jumped back onto his throne.

The remaining part of the gang headed towards the sidelines.

Rio and Kaito walked to opposite sides.

"Photon transformation!" Kaito exclaimed as his coat changed from black to white and his duel tattoo appeared. His duel disk set itself into place.

Rio just looked at him and smirked. "Good luck!" she said one of her eyes turned green and her duel disk appeared.

"DUEL!"

[AR link established]

**Okay, next chapter is the duel! **

**Slyv: Even if Kaito wins, [Gets slapped]**

**No spoiling!**

**Slyv: [Rubs cheek] Fine, but I'll ruin it in the next chapter. [Walks out the door]**

**Anyways, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am very sorry for the late update! *glares at math homework* Anyways, there will be a major surprise arriving at some point, probably near the end of the duel or until someone *glares at Slyv* won't be able to keep his mouth shut. This duel will be very short, please take note that I suck at writing duels!**

**Slyv: So wait, I will be able to spoil it?!**

**Just go away.**

**Slyv: I have to go talk to Slyvn about something anyways. *walks out the door***

**Can you believe him? Anyways on with the chapter! Please don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal!**

**In the castle on Shlyvan world…**

**[4000- Rio/ 4000- Kaito]**

"I'll start go first!" Rio said as she looked at her cards. "First I set a monster in face- down defense mode and set two cards face down!"

"Tsch, her dueling got worst." Ryoga muttered.

"That my friend is a very good thing Shark." Slyv said with a smirk.

"What did you say?" Shark asked, Slyv on the other hand completely ignored him.

"My turn, draw!" Kaito exclaimed. "First of all, I'm going to active the field spell card 'Photon World'! Next, I activate 'Photon Sanctuary'! It allows me two summon two photon tokens in defense mode! Then I'll tribute these two tokens to special summon, 'Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon'. This gives you 800 points of damage due to the effect of 'Photon World'!" Kaito said.

"I special summon 'Guard Penguin' from my hand! This card allows me to gain those life points instead!" Rio exclaimed.

**[4000- 4800- Rio]**

"You managed to gain a little life points, not bad, but still 'Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon' attack the face down defense position card!" Kaito exclaimed. 'Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon' attacked the face down card revealing 'Aurora Wing'. "I end my turn with a face down."

"It's my turn then! I special summon 'Aurora Wing' from my graveyard! Next, I'm going to normal summon 'Blizzard Falcon' from my hand! Next, I'm going to overlay the three monsters to build the overlay network! Come on out 'The fallen Ice queen of destruction'!" Rio said. The mark on her shoulder glowed brightly, even with the cloak on, everyone could see. Rio slowly fell to the ground with monster summoning. She gasped lightly and took a deep breath.

"Rio, are you alright?" Kaito and Ryoga exclaimed at the same time.

"Don't worry about me!" She said as she slowly got up and shook her head. "Next, I activate the equip spell 'Dust Of Darkness' [Target a dark exceed monster you control, this card gain 500 attack points for each rank. This card cannot be targeted by card effects] [2000 attack- 4000 attack- The fallen Ice queen of destruction]. "Attack 'Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon'!" Rio exclaimed.

But 'Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon' was still there. "What?" Rio exclaimed.

"I activated the trap card 'Dimensional Prison'! Now the 'The fallen Ice queen of destruction' is banished." Kaito said.

"Arrgh, I end my turn." Rio mumbled.

"It's my move, draw! First I'm going to normal summon 'Galaxy Knight' from my hand! Now 'Photon World's' effect activates!"

**[4800- 4000- Rio]**Next, I use 'Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon' to attack you directly!" Kaito exclaimed as the attack came towards her he turned his head away when the attack reached her.

Rio's eyes widened as she screamed in pain. She had a harsh impact with the solid ground beneath her.

**[4000- 1000- Rio]**

Rio slowly got up but fell again her vision was blurring. Her head hurt badly and her breathing was slowing its average pace. She placed her hand on her forehead and wheezed slightly.

"Rio?" Kaito asked as he looked towards her.

Slyv stood up and with a grin on his face.

"Wow Kaito, I didn't know you wanted to see her go that fast!" Slyv said.

"What?" They all asked.

"I didn't tell you guys what would happen?" Slyv said with a hint of surprise.

"No!" Ryoga yelled.

"What's going to happen to Rio-san?" Haruto exclaimed, well asked.

"Oh not much…" Slyv said with a shrug.

"Tell us!" Ryoga yelled out in anger.

"Fine, fine, seems like someone has a temper." Slyv said.

"Get to the point." Kaito said.

"Good news or bad news first?" Slyv asked.

"Good news." They all said, except for Rio.

"Good news is that there is no good news for me to tell and waste your time!" He said with a grin.

"Slyv-" Ryoga started but stop when he saw Haruto tugging his sleeve.

"Let him continue Ryoga." Haruto said calmly. Ryoga silently growled.

"No!" Rio exclaimed as she stood up.

Everyone turned towards here in surprise.

"Let's finish… the duel Kaito." Rio said softly.

"Rio… you aren't in any good condition to finish this duel." Kaito said slowly.

"I'll be fine." She said as she clutched her shoulder.

"I use 'Galaxy Knight' to attack you directly." He said quietly.

Rio closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact.

**[1000-0- Rio] Finally the duel is over. Sorry, my mind is overheated to continue the duel.**

"Rio!" they all exclaimed.

Kaito ran towards her, everyone else did tried to too, but Slyv made another wall appear separating the group from them. (Kaito, Rio, and himself)

"Ahh, such a pity, eh?" Slyv said as he walked towards the two.

Kaito gently lifted her head onto his lap. "Rio?"

She slowly opened her eyes; her eyes were the same color once again. "Kaito…" she spoke softly through her dry lips.

"What a shame she's going to die." Slyv said with a smirk.

"What!" Exclaimed Kaito.

"Let me tell you something, If Rio won, she would have left with me, slowing killing her along the way and if you won, she would die in a matter of minutes. That's the way our magic works." Slyv said with a smirk.

Kaito turned his attention back to Rio; she had tears in her eyes.

"Kaito… tell Ryoga… that I… will miss… him…" She said slowly, she slowly lifted her hand up and slowly touched his cheek. Blood started to run slowly down one side of her mouth.

"You're not leaving us!" Kaito exclaimed.

Rio rubbed her hand against his cheek. "I love… you Kaito… and I… want your… face to be… the last thing… the last thing… I see… before…" her hand sunk to the ground and her eyes slowly closed.

"Rio?" Kaito said as he shook her limp body. "Rio!"

"Ah, that's my cue to leave." Slyv said as he opened a portal. He snapped his fingers and the wall lowered.

"Rio!" Ryoga exclaimed as he and the group made their way to the two.

"Nee-san!" Squeaked a little Haruto as he knelt by her side.

"Oh my." Astral said slowly.

"Rio-san…" Kotori said.

Yuma, Gauche, and Droite were too stunned to say anything.

Rio's body started to slowly fade away leaving the group all alone.

"Rio…" Kaito slowly whispered.

"What happened!" Ryoga said as he stood up yelling at Kaito.

"Ryoga, calm down! Everyone can see that Kaito isn't really in the mood to talk about it. Let's go." Yuma said as he slowly dragged Ryoga out the room, with the help of Gauche, away from his friends.

"Nii-san, let's go." Haruto said as he offered his hand to his brother.

Kaito slowly stood up and took Haruto's hand as they walked out.

Droite looked around and slowly followed the gang out.

**Who saw that coming? **

**Slyv: Mission accomplished! [Runs out the door before audience can kill him]**

**The story isn't over yet my friends. You guys I also have no idea when I'll be updating this story in particular, because well… Let's just say, I'm going to be busy. But, I will have time to write quick diamondshipping fanfics, so yeah. Review!**

**P.S.: Feel free to kill Slyv while I'm gone and again please don't kill me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Screw it, who wants to be doing a math study guide on a Friday on a beautiful sunny day, while you can be updating a story? Thought so. Math can wait; fanfiction stories on the other hand can wait as well, so it all goes down to favoritism. Math will be procrastinated until later on this evening. **

**Slyv: Hooray… [Places ice pack on face as Slyvn places bandages on him]**

**[Looks towards them and tries to stifle a giggle] *whispers: serves him right* you guys sure didn't take it easy on him, did you guys?**

**At the airship…**

"Hey Nii-san, was Gauche, Yuma, and Ryoga just up ahead?" Haruto ask his brother. His brother apparently wasn't paying attention.

"There you guys are!" Gauche said as he ran through the entrance with a large object on his shoulders.

"You don't mind if we have a guest, do you?" Asks Yuma as he helps Gauche with the object.

"A guest? Who is it?" Haruto asks.

"Well…" Yuma replies as they drop the figure.

"Untie me!" The voice says.

"No… Slyvn?" Haruto says slowly.

"Slyvn?" Kaito says quietly as he turns around.

"Untie me!" Slyvn yells once more.

"We can't do that I'm afraid! I mean you are our captive, so yeah." Gauche said as he watched Slyvn sit up.

"What do you want?" Slyvn asks a little irritated but looks away when he sees Kaito approaching him.

Kaito grabs Slyvn by the cloak, "What in the world is wrong with you two!?" Kaito asks.

"What?" Slyvn says.

"Why did you kill Rio?" Kaito repeated.

"I didn't kill her, you did." Slyvn says.

"You little-"

"Calm down, I can tell you how to get her back, but only five other people may accompany you. They also cannot be related to her or there will be a whole lot of difficulty getting her back." Slyvn says as he looks towards Ryoga.

Kaito releases him, "I don't need any help."

"You will, I know you will regret it if you don't." Slyvn says.

Kaito glares at him.

"Thank you, now, who do you want accompanying you?" Slyvn asks.

"Tsch, you sound like a quest giver." Ryoga bluntly replies.

Kaito looks around the room and makes his decision. "I'll need to call them."

"Fine, fine. Take your time while I try to get out of these horribly tied knots." Slyvn says as he frees himself.

Kaito rolls his eyes and walks towards

Ryoga looks at him, "Vector, Durbe, and Misael. Why Vector?"

"He'll like know where we're headed."

"Misael?" Ryoga asks him.

Kaito gives him a look.

"Fine, and Durbe?"

"He's the only one I can bring along who can help and stop Misael and Vector's bickering." Kaito says.

"True, fine then. All I ask in return is that Rio comes back, safely." Ryoga says.

Kaito nods and heads towards Gauche. "I have a feeling that you'll want to come too, you'll probably be more help than those two." He says as he points at Yuma and Kotori.

Gauche nods.

"Then I'm coming too." Droite says as she approaches them.

Kaito looks at her.

"I feel that it's partially my fault on why she was taken and I am Gauche's manager, so it's my job to make sure he's okay." Droite says stating her claim clearly.

Kaito sighs lightly and slowly nods. He walks away towards Slyvn.

"Alright, we'll wait for the other three to come." Slyvn says as he sits on a bench.

"Why are you so willing to help us?" Kaito asks.

Slyvn sighs. "Not everyone tells the truth. I only act my evil way when Slyv's around. I am not truly evil. My number is being possessed with his number. My number is slowly making progress on being released from his full control. My number is attached to me; it is an impossible bond to break."

"When number 107 takes control of number 108, it's like him taking over you?" Kaito tries.

Slyvn nods. "Yes and I have other reasons as well." He says quietly.

Kaito looks at him. "What other reasons?"

"I guess you deserve to know, it's only fair after all." Slyvn says and looks up. "As little children, Slyv was pure evil while I on the other hand, wasn't born fully evil, but was still weaker than him. I followed my brother's actions and did what he asked me to help him with. I knew what we did was wrong but he knew I still had evil in my heart. I cannot say I am pure good because that would be inaccurate. I have inherited my evil from Vector's father and my father as well, I got my good side from my mother, but was killed by some villagers when Vector started to spread news that my mother was carrying another spawn of evil and since we carried great strength, who knew what would happen. The truth was, she wasn't carrying a child at all. After she had us, she had a curse placed on her that she would never be able to have children. We were hated everywhere we went. My father died shortly as well when his ship sank out at war." Slyvn stopped for a minute and sighed.

"Go on."

Slyvn looked at him. "What I am about to say now is something I have a difficult time talking about." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I fell in love… her name was Selena. She was the only one who saw who I really was. No one could replace her. Then a battle broke out. It was me and my brother at her village. We were fighting a war against a raid from Vector's father or himself." He sighs thinking of the flashback.

***Flashback***

Slyvn felt something or someone hugging him tightly. He turned around in shock to see Selena hugging him tightly, but the part he was most surprised was the steel arrow sticking out of her back. "Slyvn, your safe!"

"What happened?" Slyvn asked worriedly as she sunk to the ground, he sunk down with her and wrapping his arm around her.

"I saved y-you." She says slowly with a light sparkle in her clear blue eyes, and on the back of her white dress, it was soaked with blood due to the piercing of the arrow.

"I told you to run away!" He exclaims.

"I did, b-but as I w-was going to leave, but I s-saw an archer a-aiming for you." She said softly.

"So you decided to take my place?!" He asks angrily.

She smiles, "As long as y-you live, I live on." She says slowly as blood was slowly escaping the corners of her mouth.

"You can't die!" He exclaims.

"I am h-happy that I m-met you…" She says with a smile.

"Don't leave me!" Slyvn yells.

Her eyes sparkle brightly and she laughs her last cheerful laugh as her life force leaves her body, leaving Slyvn with a limp body. His brother appears beside him.

***Flashback done***

"She died… protecting me." He finishes slowly.

Kaito looked at him and looked down.

"Then, I dark figure appeared, it was someone named, what was his name again?" Slyvn said as he stopped to think.

"Don Thousand?" Kaito asks.

"There we go; he offered a spot for me, on his barian team. He turned us into barians and gave us numbers, but just as he did, but then a light appeared causing Don Thousand to vanish and someone took us to Shlyvan world." He said with a sigh.

"Oi, Kaito! Misael and them are here!" exclaims Yuma.

Kaito nods as the two walk towards everyone else.

**End of the chapter! Okay this chapter is fully written to give a little clarification on Slyvn. If anyone is confused with his past or with anything else, please tell me in your review or PM me! I would be more than happy to explain. Does anyone feel bad for Slyvn? Review please!**

**P.S.: I will still write diamondshipping fanfics, so feel free to send any request to me! Some ideas will be kind of hard for me to write, so please make sure it will be something that I will be able to write!**

**To D.T.B.: I like your suggestion, I would write it, but I don't think I'll be able to write a good one. You know? Please don't take this as a rejection to your offer, because i think a more talented writer, like you, should write that idea because I know I don't have the skills to write something like that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! Here's the update today! All I have to say is enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal **

**On top of Heartland Tower…**

"Hello Ryoga, what happened know?" Misael asks.

Ryoga looks at him and walks away grumbling something.

"What's with him?" Misael asks the gang as Ryoga walks away.

"He isn't able to come with us to retrieve Rio-san." Slyvn says as he appears before Misael. Slyvn looks towards Vector and looks away.

"Nii-san, can I come with you, please?" Haruto asks.

"No Haruto." Kaito says sternly. "Yuma makes sure he gets inside safely."

Yuma nods his head. "Sure Kaito, we'll see you guys later then!"

"Durbe, is it alright if we asked you to keep Ryoga company?" Kotori asks.

Durbe looks at his friend and nods. "Alright." He says to her. He turns to Kaito, "Bring Rio-san back and good luck with those two." He says looking at Misael and Vector.

Kaito nods in return.

Droite and Gauche walk towards them. "Are we all set?"

"We should be." Slyvn says as he opens a portal. "Go on."

Everyone looked each other a little skeptically about entering the portal.

"Um… how do we know that you aren't going to, you know." Gauche said.

"I don't know how I can convince you, so it all goes down to if you are really willing to go and retrieve Rio-san." Slyvn said.

Everyone looks at each other again and some of them shrug. They all go the portal; Slyvn is the last one to go but feels a tug at his hand. He turns around and is surprised to see the little boy. "Yes?"

"Please bring Rio-san back." He says. Slyvn looks at him and sighs.

"We'll do our best." He says as he enters the portal and closes it behind him.

"Be careful Nii-san." Haruto says.

**Somewhere…**

Gauche gets up and looks around. "Everyone okay?"

Everyone looks up at him and nods. "Willing to explain where we are Slyvn?" Misael asks.

"You might call this place haunted. This place is where all the souls of people who have ever dueled, worked for, or had a strong connection with barians, but not barians themselves." Slyvn says.

"So, in other words, anyone who has to do with barians?" Gauche asked.

"Where do you think Rio's going to be?" Kaito asks.

"Well, from the looks of it, she didn't die to long ago, so she should be somewhere around here. But, let me warn you, if Slyv or any other deadly folks appear, you need to take cover immediately. Slyv will likely be here, because he knows that we are looking for Rio-san. Also, it might be a little difficult finding her." Slyvn said.

"We've probably been through worse." Misael said bluntly.

"So it's a race for Rio?" Vector suggests.

Slyvn slowly nods at him. "Let's go."

The group looks at each other and follows him.

**10 minutes later…**

"Any sight of her?" Gauche says.

"No, like I said three minutes before, it's going to be a while before we find anybody, but keep an eye out." Slyvn says a little irritated.

"Hey look over there!" Vector says as he points out to some figures and starts running that direction.

"Wait-" Slyvn yells as he runs towards his cousin.

The gang follows the two and come to a quick halt.

"Ahh, hello all." Slyv says as he walks towards the group and notices something. "Slyvn, why are you helping these wimps?"

"Brother, you know as well as I do, what we do cannot be undone, we just have to live with it." Slyvn said calmly.

"I know, you can't help it if your good side takes over." Slyv said with a roll of his eyes. He turned towards Kaito, "Any luck finding your girlfriend?" he said with a smirk.

Kaito glared at him and shook his head.

"Oh… too bad for you, at least I know how to find her and where she is." Slyv said and vanished.

Kaito silently growled.

"What does he mean when he knows how to find her?" Gauche asked.

"Must I explain everything to him?" Slyvn asked aloud. "Slyv has the ability to sense power. When he senses a power, his number will isolate the options and discover who it is. It will take him only a matter of seconds to find Rio." Slyvn said.

"Why in such a matter of seconds?" Misael asked.

"Because, Rio is likely to be supremely weak, so, all he has to do is try to sense the lowest power." Slyvn answered.

"Then what's your power?" Droite asked.

"Why must people have so many questions?" Slyvn muttered. "My ability is to block power sensing, but due to number 107's influence, that ability is weak. In other words, meaning that I won't be able to stop Slyv from using his ability."

"Oh, so-" Gauche began.

"Let's just go search for Rio before Slyv finds her." Slyvn said.

The group nodded and continued their search once more. They continued until Kaito came to an abrupt stop.

"Kaito, are you alright?" Droite asked.

"Does… anyone sense that…" Kaito said slowly as he felt an uneasy feeling rush through him.

Slyvn took a deep breath and held his number up in the air. The stars slowly moved and formed the numbers 108 in the starry sky revealing a pattern. "Slyv's found Rio…" Slyvn said quietly.

Kaito widened his eyes. "Where are they?"

"They're due north from us. A quarter of a mile from here." Slyvn said as he pointed the direction of north.

Kaito sprinted off from the group.

"Kaito wait!" Slyvn yelled.

"It's no use; he won't listen once he made up his mind." Misael said as they ran after him.

"How did you know Slyv found Rio?" Gauche asked as they were running.

"That's another one of my abilities. I can tell the exact location of any number card holder." He responded.

Gauche nodded as they caught up to Kaito. "Kaito… you need… to wait…. for others…" Gauche said in between breathes of air.

"Ahh, we meet again." Slyv said as he walked towards them.

"Where's Rio?" Kaito asked, in more of a commanding voice than a question.

"Calm down boy. We still have to call her soul." Slyv said with a smirk.

"What?" Kaito asked surprised.

"She's dead remember, well kind of." Slyv said with a smirk. Slyv held a card up in the air and a burst of light came from the sky and hit the ground not too far from their current location. "Well, it looks like-"

"Wait Slyv," everyone turned around to face Vector, "I challenge you to a duel."

"What?" Slyv asked surprised.

"Let's settle things now." Vector said.

"Fine Slyvn, will you accompany me?" Slyv asked his brother. Slyv's eyes flashed a nasty crimson red color at his brother.

"Of course." He replied with a smirk, as his eyes flashed a bright purple.

"I'll duel too." Misael interrupted.

"Misael? Why are-" Vector began.

"They were getting on my nerves and I promised Ryoga before we left." Misael said. He turned to Kaito, "Go save Rio-san."

Kaito looked at Misael and nodded and ran off.

Gauche and Droite looked at each other and followed Kaito.

When Kaito reached the spot, where the light was previously shining which was now replaced with a light fog surrounding it, he then saw something. There was somebody standing in the fog, it slowly stepped forward. It was wearing a white dress that draped past her legs; it had a black sash tightly tied to the waist. It was wearing a majestic black cloak that floated with her thin white shawl in the breeze. The fog cleared away revealing Rio; she slowly opened her eyes, which were back to their original color. "RIO!" Kaito shouted as he ran towards her and wrapped her into a hug.

Rio was surprised, "Kaito-kun…" She stood there as he hugged her.

Gauche smiled and gazed down at Droite, she wasn't actually scowling, and she didn't look happy or angry. She looked like she was in peace with herself.

"Kaito-kun… are you alright?" Rio asked as Kaito slowly let go of her.

Kaito realized what he had done and decided to shake it off. "Rio…"

She smiled, "How's everybody doing?" she asked with a smile.

"Are you alright?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Of course I am where are we?" She asked as she looked around.

"You don't remember anything?" Kaito asked.

"I only remember talking to you right…" Rio stopped herself and put a hand on her cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was just seeing if I was still here." She said with smile.

Kaito smiled a very small smile.

"Are you smiling?" Rio asked with a sly smile.

Kaito looked at her, "No…"

"Well, you should smile some more, it looks cute on you." She said with a giggle.

Kaito adopted a soft rosy pink on his cheeks.

She laughed and grabbed his hands, as she ran towards Gauche and Droite.

"Glad to have you back Rio-san, but let's go check on the two." Gauche said as they ran towards the duel.

They made it just in time to see something weird. No one was gone; they were just standing there, doing nothing. "Misael, Vector… are you guys alright?" Gauche asked.

There was a loud noise and all of them were blown back. "A tie…" they heard Vector say slowly.

"Vector!" They heard Slyv yelled.

"Selena…" Slyvn slowly said.

Misael slowly stood up, "What was that?"

"That… was… our past…" Slyvn said.

"You guys look like you guys saw a ghost or something." Gauche said.

"We did…" Slyvn said.

"Huh?" Gauche asked in a confused voice.

Slyv turned to Rio and slowly walked towards her. "Stay away from her!" Kaito exclaimed as he ran towards Slyv but green chains popped out from the side and grabbed a hold on everyone, except Rio and Slyv. A wall appeared separating the two from the rest as well.

"Rio Kamishiro." Slyv said with a smirk.

"Stay away from me!" Rio exclaimed as she backed away. She fell backwards landing on the soft ground.

Slyv smirked and knelt down to her, "I'll be back. A majority of my power has been wasted." He said as he gently caressed her cheek.

Rio stared out in pure fear. As she felt a creeping sense run all over her body.

He held a card against her forehead and stood up. The walls collapsed and Slyv walked towards his brother. "Let's go." They left leaving everyone else on the planet.

**Ending chapter here! I hope you guys liked this!**

**Slyv: Screw all if you guys. **

**Slyvn: Excuse him please, he's kind of grumpy right now.**

**Slyv: I am not!**

**Ignore both of them, review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Here's the update for today!**

**Slyv: Humans are so predictable, that's why they're pathetic.**

**Excuse me?**

**Slyv: Not you**

**Like?**

**Slyv: I have the right to refuse to answer the question.**

**Fine, on with the chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal!**

"Come back! We still have-" Gauche started.

"Gauche, it's no use." Droite said.

"Rio, are you alright?" Kaito asked as he ran beside her and knelt down.

"I'm perfectly fine, I think." Rio said with a smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kaito offered her a hand and they head towards the group.

"Misael-kun are you alright?" Rio asked as she saw the expression on his face.

"I am alright." Misael said.

"What happened during the duel?" Kaito asked.

Misael looked at him, "Just some weird things."

"Such as?" Gauche asked.

"Oh I don't know! A ghost and a few flashbacks!" Misael exclaimed.

"That's it?" Gauche asked.

"What else do you want to know? The cards they played?" Misael asked sarcastically.

"Umm… yes I would." Gauche said.

"Forget it." Misael said as he opened a portal. "Let's go before some people fry my brains." Misael said as he glared at Gauche and Vector.

Everyone nodded and one at a time, they went through the portal. Misael looked back at the planet before entering and shook his head.

**At Heartland Tower, bedtime (whenever that is.)…**

"Otou-san, when is Nii-san coming back?" Haruto asked.

Dr. Faker looked down at his little boy, "I don't know Haruto, hopefully soon though." He said with a soft smile.

Haruto looked up at his father and nodded his head with a small sigh.

"He'll be fine Haruto." Dr. Faker said as he turned off the lights, "Goodnight Haruto." He said as he left, closing the door behind him.

Haruto's eyes started to feel heavy, but just before his eyes shut, he saw a portal open. He jerked up and watched as a familiar person walked through, or should I say barian. "Vector?"

"Hello little boy!" Vector said as Gauche walked through with Droite following him.

"Gauche!" Haruto said with a smile.

"How ya doin?" Gauche asked with a smile. Kaito walked out the portal and saw Haruto.

"Nii-san!" Haruto said happily, he then saw someone behind Kaito, "Rio-san?"

"Oh hello Haruto-kun!" Rio said with a bright smile.

"Nee-san!" Haruto exclaimed as he got out of bed and hugged her.

"Rio-san! You're okay!" Haruto said, he looked up at her, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Rio looked down at her current outfit, "I have the slightest idea Haruto."

"It looks nice on you though!" Haruto said with a smile as he walked over to Kaito.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Kaito asked him.

Haruto smiled sheepishly, "Tou-san was making dinner and dessert, and he forgot some items so he went to the store, but he got stuck in traffic. Then we watched a movie and had some fun I guess."

Kaito shook his head, "Haruto-" he began but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, I at least he got to see you return so he wouldn't be worried about you all night long." Rio said with a bright smile.

Kaito sighed, "Let's go everyone. Haruto, you go back to sleep." Kaito said.

Haruto waved to everyone as he crawled back into bed. Rio walked towards him and she smiled at him. "Goodnight Haruto." She said as she gently ruffled his hair.

Haruto smiled at her as he went to sleep. Rio looked down at him and smiled; she walked out the room and bumped into Kaito. "Sorry!" she said as she backed away from him.

"It's alright." Kaito said. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two.

"Kaito-kun, is Ryoga okay?" She asked him.

"Based on when I last saw him, a little grumpy, but other than, he seemed alright." Kaito said.

"So-" Rio started but stopped when she saw two barians coming their way.

"Kaito, we're going to head on back now." Misael said as he approached the photon duelist.

Kaito nodded, "Be careful. Where's Gauche and Droite?"

"I think they went back to their rooms." Vector said uncertainly.

"We'll be going before Vector destroys something." Misael said.

"Wait, what happened with Slyv and Slyvn?" Kaito asked.

"We just saw their past, tragic really, not that none of ours weren't. Oh and there was also this mysterious ghost named… named… what was her name again?" Misael asked aloud.

"Selena?" Vector responded.

"Yes, Selena, she was begging Slyvn to stop what he was doing, so she could live in peace. Apparently, that took the guy by surprise and he just stood there. Then somehow, all of our life points dropped to zero, including theirs. That's pretty much what I remember." Misael said as he opened another portal and went through it.

"Bye!" Vector said as he opened his own portal and went in.

"Who's Selena?" Rio asked Kaito.

"I believe that she was Slyvn's girlfriend." Kaito said.

"If Selena died and Slyvn became a barian, why did Slyv become one too?" Rio asked him.

Kaito looked at her, "I don't know. We'll have to ask."

Rio smiled at him and felt a weird creeping sensation. She clutched her shoulder and started to breath heavily.

"Rio, are you alright?" Kaito asked her as sweat beads were forming on her head.

"Something's coming…" Rio said as she squealed lightly at the pain and pressure she felt.

"What is it Rio?" Kaito asked her.

"Something… something is going to… to take control… control of-" Rio managed to say before she lost conscious.

"Rio!" Kaito said as he lifted her up. "Orbital 7!"

Orbital quickly appeared, "Yes K-Kaito-sama?"

"Cycle ode, now!" he said as he rushed out the door.

"Understood Kaito-sama!" Orbital said as he transformed into his cycle mode. Kaito went in and together, the sped to the hospital.

**On Shlyvan world…**

"Slyvn, are you alright?" Slyv asked as he knocked on his brother's door.

"I'm fine." He mumbled quietly through the doors.

"Open the doors then!" Slyv yelled.

"You know how to open them already, do you not?" Slyvn exclaimed from the outside.

Slyv opened the door with a roll of his eyes. He closed the doors and walked over to his brother who was sitting at his desk. "What Selena said to really affected you did it?"

Slyvn looked at him with a cold glare, "Did Rosemary say anything to you then?"

Slyv returned a glare at his brother, "Of course she did, and I can totally do mine! The question is, will you accept yours?"

"I… I d-don't know." Slyvn admitted.

"You didn't tell Kaito about my past, did you?" Slyv asked.

"I only spoke about my side." He said quietly.

"Good. Well, dinner's getting cold." He said bluntly.

"I'll be right down." Slyvn said with a sigh.

Slyv shook his head as he walked through the doors and left his brother.

**Okay end of chapter. You guys may or may not have this question stuck in your head right know. Who the heck is Rosemary? All will be revealed in good time my friends!**

**Slyv: You said you wouldn't-**

**But I did, didn't I (smiles an evil smirk)**

**Slyv: Stop that! I don't-**

**Too bad! Because I just did!**

**Slyv: I have the-**

**You're dismissed!**

**Slyv: Kill me Don Thousand!**

**You don't need Don Thousand to kill you; you got a line of fanfiction authors wanting to kill you.**

**Slyv: On second thought, never mind. (Runs out the door and closes it)**

***Laughs* review please! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

"Mr. Tenjo?" a doctor asked as he appeared through the door.

"Yes?" Kaito asked as he got up from the chair he was previously sitting on.

"It seems that Ms. Kamishiro here has some major damage on her body, similar to the damage that was placed onto your body." The doctor said quietly.

"Where did she get it from?" Kaito asked the doctor.

"Well, we have no current idea, but we are working for an answer." The doctor said as he walked out the door.

"What in the world is that-" Kaito's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a ringing. He saw it was Rio's duel gazer; he walked over to it and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Rio- wait, Kaito? Misael told me that Rio was back, when he came to pick up Durbe. Put Rio on." The other end said.

"I would, if she was awake." Kaito said.

"What? She's still sleeping? Ugh, I'll come by to pick her up at your-"

"We aren't there…" Kaito said quietly.

"Then where the hell are you?"

"The hospital…"

"What why?" Ryoga asked angrily.

"I… just get over here." Kaito said as he hung up, he placed the duel gazer back onto the little nightstand next to the hospital bed. He gazed down at Rio and went back to sit down.

"Hello…?" a voice said as she walked in. "Is this room number 39A?"

"Yes… who are you?" Kaito asked the girl.

"My name is Rosemary." The girl spoke. She had long raven colored hair with a blue bow tying her hair back, she wore a white dress with some white slippers and her eyes were a piercing blue, "Wait, you can see me?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" Kaito asked.

"Because I'm dead." She spoke.

Kaito was shocked on the inside but showed no reaction "Is anybody else with you?"

"Yes, my twin sister Selena is with me, although we don't look alike at all." Rosemary said.

"Where's she?" Kaito asked.

"Selena!" Rosemary called.

"Coming Rosemary!" Selena exclaimed as she opened the door and closed it behind her. She had very bright blue clear eyes, her hair was a very pale blonde tied into a braided bun, there were little lilies woven into it. She was wearing the same outfit as her friend, except that she had a white cape flowing behind her, she smiled, "I forgot to take a right!"

"You never really did have a clue, didn't you?" Rosemary said teasingly.

"It's not my fault! Besides-" Selena began.

"What are you to doing in here?" Kaito asked sternly as he walked towards the two.

"We were looking for specific people, on earth, who are connected to Shlyvan world. I know there are many people, but she was the closest to us. She is also the only surviving one." Rosemary said crossing her arms.

Kaito narrowed his eyes at her, "Only surviving?"

"Yes, all the other ones recently died, why? Are you connected to this young lady? Is she your wife or girlfriend?" Rosemary asked.

"No!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Then why are you here?" Selena asked with a smirk.

Kaito didn't get to answer because the door flew open, it was Ryoga. "Rio! Kaito has she woken up yet?"

Kaito shook his head.

Ryoga turned towards the counter and saw two girls standing there, staring at him. "Who are you two and what do you want?!"

"Another person who can see us, I wonder who can't." Rosemary said.

"Agreed." Selena said nodding her head.

"Just who are you two?" Ryoga asked.

The two looked at him carefully and realized something, "Oh! Hello Nasch! I had no idea that- wait…" Selena started and turned towards the hospital bed, "Is that Merag?"

"I think it is…" Rosemary said as she too, was looking at Rio.

"How do you know who we are?" Ryoga asked.

"You don't know us?" Rosemary asked.

"Rosemary, remember we aren't allowed to bring up that subject!" Selena said quietly.

Rosemary nodded, "I know, hello Nasch, we'll come back some other time. Let's go back before we cause another scene."

Selena nodded, she opened a portal and went through it, Rosemary following in as well.

"What in the world just happened?" Ryoga asked.

Kaito shook his head, 'Selena… that name… it couldn't be… could it?'

**Somewhere (I can't tell you guys, sorry)…**

"Rosemary, you almost blew our mission!" Selena exclaimed.

"I know, I didn't mean to. I just didn't expect that 'I.Q.D' would pick Merag out of all the people." Rosemary said softly.

"Well, you know that some exceeds are made for people." Selena said with a shrug. "It's likely that Slyv was going to target her next after all."

Rosemary nodded, "I just hope she can survive, unlike the last pair." She said softly as she shook her head.

"Rosemary, you know we couldn't stop them. It isn't your fault that they died the way they did…" Selena said softly, trying to comfort her friend.

"I know, I just, don't want them to die the same way…" Rosemary said softly.

"You've grown attached to the two, haven't you?" Selena asked.

Rosemary nodded, "I didn't realize that Merag was going to be dragged into this…" Rosemary said quietly.

"You know we have no control over what they can do, but we can always try to save the two." Selena said with a smile.

"True." Rosemary said.

"Let's go do some thinking about what we should do next." Selena said with a smile. "We should also go check on the exceed monsters."

Rosemary nodded her head as she followed her friend.

**On Shlyvan world…**

"Brother, is this right?" Slyvn asked as he handed his brother a map.

"Perfect, know all we need is a captive. Who should it be this time?" Slyv asked.

"We need someone who everyone is willing to save him or her." Slyvn muttered.

"I know!" Slyv said as he popped out of his chair.

"Who, it isn't Rio, right?" Slyvn asked.

"No, we need her in the game." Slyv replied.

"Who is it then?" Slyvn asked.

"Haruto." Slyv said with a smirk.

**End of chapter! The brothers are planning something and the twins have appeared! Anyone can guess what happens next can kill Slyv! (Sadly, he will be revived because we need him to finish this story). **

**Slyv: You're kidding, right?**

**I don't know, why don't you ask the fanfiction authors?**

**Slyv: screw them all! I don't know, I mean their reaction will totally decide the outcome of Haruto.**

**Slyvn: Slyv! Come here! I got something to show you!**

**Slyv: Coming! Excuse me. (Puts up a barian shield and leaves)**

**Review please! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Update! Hooray! Yeah… anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal!**

**At the hospital…**

"Ring" went Ryoga's duel gazer. Ryoga looked at the caller id and looked surprised when he saw the name. He walked over to Kaito and handed it to him.

"Who is it?" Kaito asked as he narrowed his eyes as he took the duel gazer.

"Heartland Tower-"

"How do you have this number?" Kaito asked with a glare.

"Duel carnival." Ryoga said bluntly.

Kaito looked at him, "Hello?"

Ryoga looked at Kaito whose expression was changing slowly. "Kaito?"

Kaito abruptly stood up, "I have to go." He said as he dropped the duel gazer and ran out of the door.

Ryoga tilted his head a little and shook his head. He bent down to pick up his duel gazer when he heard a voice. "Ryoga…" He abruptly stood up and turned around and looked at Rio. "Rio?"

A blue aurora surrounded her, "Ryoga… Haruto… grave danger… needs help…" Rio said her eye not even opening a crack and her aurora slowly faded away.

"Rio? Haruto, in trouble?" Ryoga asked as he backed away and ran out of the room.

**At Heartland Tower…**

"Haruto!" Kaito exclaimed as he appeared in the doorway.

There wasn't a response.

"Kaito…"

Kaito jerked and turned around, he saw someone lying down on the ground, "Tou-san!"

"Kaito…" Dr. Faker said with a small smile

"Tou-san… what happened?"

"Slyv… took Haruto…"

"Slyv? What in the world happened to you?" Kaito exclaimed.

"Dueled him and lost… Haruto…" Dr. Faker said softly and closed his eyes and somehow, his body was slowly fading away.

"Tou-san?" Kaito exclaimed.

"Kaito!" Ryoga exclaimed as he appeared through the doorway. "What happened?"

Kaito stood up, "Slyv… will die…"

"Kaito…" Ryoga said quietly, "He will fall…"

Kaito looked at him, "Who's with Rio?"

"No one…" Ryoga said but stopped when he realized something.

Kaito eyes widened and he ran out the room.

"Wait Kaito!" Ryoga exclaimed as he followed him out the room.

**Back at the hospital…**

Kaito burst into the room and sighed lightly when he saw that Rio was still there.

"Is she-" Ryoga began when he saw that Rio was still there.

Kaito walked over to Rio and slightly brushed her bangs off her face. He sat in the chair next to it and put his head on the edge of the bed. He held her hand and stayed that way, "Why…"

"Kaito…" Ryoga said slowly and jerked his head back when he saw two girls run in the room.

"Oh no…" The girl with raven colored hair slowly said.

"Selena…" The girl with blonde hair said.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen!" Rosemary said as she broke down in tears.

"Rosemary! Get up this instance!" Selena said harshly.

Rosemary slowly stood up and wiped the tears off her face, "Kaito… I'm so sorry that Dr. Faker-kun is gone. I'm also sorry that Haruto's missing."

"Rosemary, none of this is your fault!" Selena said.

"It is my fault!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"No-"

"Be quite! You know how guilty I feel knowing that Slyv has been doing all of this!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"You two! Start explaining some things!" Ryoga said as he shut the door and walked over towards the two.

Selena and Rosemary walked over to the benches, "Well?" Ryoga asked.

"What do you want to know?" Rosemary exclaimed.

"Rosemary! Control your temper." Selena said quietly.

"Why in the world are you two here?" Ryoga exclaimed.

"We… we are…" Selena began and took a deep breath, "Number seers."

"What?"

"You see, we can predict the future about anyone who has a number card." Selena said.

"But we are special from the rest; we can only predict the future of over-hundred numbers." Rosemary said quietly.

"We sensed the something was going to happen and we came here… too late…" Selena said quietly.

Ryoga looked at them, "What happened to Dr. Faker and Haruto?"

"Haruto's likely to be with them. Dr. Faker-kun on the other hand…" Rosemary said softly.

"I-is… g-gone…" Selena finished quietly.

Ryoga looked at the two and turned his head towards Kaito.

Kaito slowly rose his head and, "Why? Why are they trying to take everything away from me?" he said, but he felt Rio's hand slowly grip his hand tight. "Rio?"

Rio slowly opened her eyes, which were filled with tears, "Kaito… are you alright?" she asked as tears ran down the side of her face.

Kaito wiped the tears off her face, "Why are you crying?"

"I saw… the whole thing…" Rio said as tears started to form, "Dr. Faker-kun… he isn't coming back…"

Kaito looked her in the eyes.

"This is all entirely my fault! If I never… never fallen in love with you Kaito… none of this would have happened to you!" Rio said as more tears ran down her face.

"Rio…" Kaito said slowly.

"This is fault… I'm so sorry Kaito…" Rio said quietly.

"Rio… none of this is your fault. This is all Slyv's fault." Kaito said slowly.

"No, if I didn't-" Rio began.

"No! Just be quiet! None of this is your fault!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Kaito…" Rio said softly as she slowly got up, ignoring her sore body, and hugged him tightly.

"Hey! What-" Ryoga began.

"Be quiet Ryoga!" Rosemary and Selena exclaimed.

Rio slowly let go and slumped back into her pillow.

"Rio…" Kaito said slowly.

Rio smiled, "I want to help you get Haruto back."

"No, the doctor-"

"Be quiet! You never listened to the doctors! I'm helping you and that's final!" Rio said as she slowly got up again.

Kaito looked at her, she was right, he never listened to the doctors, and he sighed and shook his head.

"Besides, I don't need you to worry about my current state!" Rio exclaimed.

"Rio… I have every right to worry, just like everyone else has." Kaito said.

"Then that means I have every right to worry about you." Rio said.

A little screen suddenly appeared, and out came a familiar face. The one and only

"Slyv!" They all exclaimed.

"Ahh, I see Rio's doing fine." Slyv said as he looked at her.

Rio growled, "What did you do with Haruto!"

"The little boy? Oh, he's doing fine, I think." Slyv said.

Kaito growled, "Where are you guys?"

"Same place of course, but in a different coordinate." Slyv said with a smirk, "Shlyvan world is ginormous, so all I can say is good luck. Oh, meet at the dojo if you dare try or game of survival, if you win… Haruto will be yours once more" He said before the screen went blank.

Rosemary broke down crying. Selena bent down next to her and gently patted Rosemary's back.

"How come he didn't see you two?" Ryoga asked.

That caused Rosemary to cry again, "He and Slyvn are one of the many who can't see us…" Selena said quietly.

**END OF THE CHAPTER! Next chapter is coming! Got a question, what are you guys doing on the big superbowl Sunday? I'm going to be watching Zexal's newest episode. XD Also dueling.**

**Slyv: That's interesting.**

**Of course it is!**

**Slyv: Nah, I've seen better.**

**Be quiet before I send both of my Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon on you!**

**Slyv: I'm quiet, I'm quiet… Review please! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay an update! Here's the chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or Sword Art Online. [You'll see]**

"What? Why can't they see you guys?" Ryoga asked surprised.

"It's because we were very close to them." Selena said quietly as she patted Rosemary's hair.

"Too close…" Rosemary said after she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Rio gazed up to Kaito and tapped his shoulder, "Kaito who-"

"The blonde one is Selena and the black haired one is Rosemary." Kaito interrupted.

Rio nodded and looked at his face. "Kaito, are you alright?"

Kaito nodded, "Excuse me." He said as he got up and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Rio watched him leave and sighed.

"I'm going to use the restroom" Ryoga said and turned two the two spirits, "Don't you two leave either."

The two gaze up two him and nodded as Ryoga left.

Rio watched her brother leave and then she heard a loud clap of thunder. Her head jerked to the window.

"Go after him." Selena said with a smile.

"What?" Rio asked in shock.

"Number 103 tells me you want to go to him, so go." She replied with a smile.

"Besides, Ryoga only told us two to stay." Rosemary said with a smile as well.

Rio looked at the two and smiled lightly. She quickly got out of the bed and rushed out the room.

"Young love is beautiful indeed." Rosemary said softly.

"It should never be broken as well." Selena finished with a sad smile as she gazed down to her wrist and touched it lightly. She winced at the joyful memory and a tear slid down her face. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Slyvn…"

Rio made her way to the outside of the hospital; it had started to pour immediately and she rushed out the doors and started scanning the area. She then turned her head to the right and saw Kaito staring out into the traffic. He was already soaked and didn't even look bothered by the heavy downpour. She quickly walked over to him and stopped a couple of feet behind him. He was staring at the sky.

"Tou-san…" Kaito said softly as the only response he got was a loud clap of thunder.

Rio slowly approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Kaito, come back inside."

Kaito was surprised by this approach and his face started to turn a bright pink. He turned around as Rio released him, "What are you doing out here? It's pouring, you can catch a cold!"

Rio looked up at him and hugged him again, "At least I get to be here with you." She said as she lightly sneezed.

Kaito looked down at her, surprised by her answer, "Rio, go back inside."

Rio didn't let go, "Come with me then."

Kaito sighed and scooped her up, "Fine then."

Rio smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his neck as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Kaito's blush only increased, but he ignored it as he made his way back to Rio's temporary hospital room.

"There you guys are! Why in the world- don't tell me you went out there Rio!" Ryoga said angrily as he met them in the lobby.

Rio chuckled, "I'm fine Ani."

Ryoga scowled at the scene, "Then why is Kaito carrying you?"

Rio smirked at her brother's question, "I asked him too."

"WHAT?!" Ryoga exclaimed.

Rio giggled at her brother's outburst. "C'mon Kaito, let's go back up."

Ryoga scowl deepened as the two walked away.

The two made their way up to Rio's room and entered it. Kaito gently placed Rio onto her bed. Rio shook her hair as she watched Kaito take off his boots and jacket. Her attention then turned to the two ghosts.

"Is something the matter?" Selena asked as she wiped the remaining tears off of her face.

"No, well kind of… I was wondering how to get Haruto back." Rio asked as Kaito handed her a towel to dry her hair and sat next to her.

Selena turned to Rosemary and whispered something to her. Rosemary nodded in return.

"You see… the two have planned a game and well, you have to win…" Selena said quietly.

"What kind of game?" Rio asked as she dried her hair.

"Well, a sort of survival game. You'll have to make your journey by foot though. It's liked a video game you might say." Selena said.

"Yes, you'll receive gear once you arrive at the location. Then everything becomes a virtual world. I think this time it's a sword game, right?" Rosemary asked.

"Yeah you'll gain experience points along the way and there are many floors for each level you see. Each floor gets harder and harder." Selena said.

Rio looked at Kaito and then back to the two, "So, how many people can come with us?"

Selena shrugged, "I don't know, 10? 20?"

Rio looked at Kaito again and placed her hand on his hand. Kaito looked at her. "Who do you want to come?"

Kaito looked down, "I don't know…"

"Let's ask the gang and see if they want to come." Rio said with a smile.

"One more thing, any other barians, other than you and shark of course, are forbidden to enter." Rosemary said.

"Why is that?" Rio asked surprised.

"Slyv has forbidden them to come along because he doesn't want them interfering with anything." Selena said quietly.

Rio looked at her, "Is number 109 telling you all of this?"

Selena perked her head up, "How did you know?"

Rio shrugged, "Lucky guess, I guess."

"Will you like me to teleport your group here and a change of clothing for the two of you?" Selena asked.

"That would be nice." Rio said with a smile.

Selena nodded and held out a blank card, which she tossed up into the air and out came the group members one by one.

Yuma, Kotori, Kathy, Bronk, Caswell, Flip, Droite and Gauche [I'm using the dub names for some of them because it's too hard for me to spell their names.] all looked around wide eyed as they saw Rio and Kaito. Kaito immediately removed his hand from Rio hand and looked away. Rio gazed down at him and shook her head and looked at Droite.

"Oops, too much." Selena said as she saw the gang members slowly get up.

Rosemary walked over to the two and handed them a change of clothes and went back to where she was previously sitting.

"Well, all we need is Ryoga." Rio said.

Kaito nodded as Ryoga burst into the room.

**End of chapter! Does anyone else watch SAO? Just asking... Anyways this story's getting interesting. This story might become a long one. Haha, this was originally going to be like the hunger games and I was like, no too common and maybe expected. Then I decided to base this off a little bit off SAO, the floors will be different, monsters will too. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Onwards with the chapter all! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or SAO!**

"What the- why is everyone here?" Ryoga asked as he looked around the room. "I'm gone for only five minutes and what? You guys throw a party?"

"We aren't throwing a party for anyone Ryoga." Droite said sternly.

Ryoga looked around, "From the-"

"Ani, no one is throwing a party, no matter how many people are here." Rio said to her brother with a sigh.

"All I was going to say before I got interrupted," Ryoga said as he turned his gaze to his sister, "was that you guys looked like you guys were going out on a quest or something."

"That's because they are." Rosemary said as she stood up.

"What?"

"Our plan is to get Haruto back ani." Rio said with a small smile.

"What? Why should-"

"We owe them that much and wouldn't you rescue me if I was in Haruto's position?" Rio asked with a glare.

Ryoga glared back, "I have already."

Rio shook her head, "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Do I have much of a choice?" Ryoga asked with a small growl.

"No."

"Then of course I'm going!" Ryoga exclaimed as he sat down on a bench.

Rio smiled and turned to Kaito, "Well get Haruto back."

"We'll see…"

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yuma exclaimed.

Selena turned to Rosemary, who nodded in reply. "Alright, meet us at the waterfall near the dojo." She said before vanishing with Rosemary.

"Um… Kaito-kun, who was that?" Kotori asked.

"That was Selena and Rosemary, you'll understand later."

Kotori nodded her head and turned to the group, "Are you guys coming?"

Gauche nodded, "Of course!"

Droite shrugged, "I guess…"

"You aren't leaving us again!" Kathy exclaimed.

"I'm intrigued to see what Shlyvan world looks like." Caswell said.

"You really think I'm going to miss out on a chance like this, well then you're wrong!" Flip said with a confident grin.

"If it's this important to Rio-san, then count me in too!" Bronk exclaimed.

Yuma turned to Rio, "Hey Shark sis, are you-"

"Stop calling me that! I'll be perfectly fine." She said as she hopped out of the bed and gave him a glare.

Yuma backed away, "Okay! Well, let's go everyone!" he said as he ran out of the door, the gang followed him out the door, all except Kaito.

Rio grabbed Kaito's hand, "We can do this Kaito!" she said with a bright smile.

Kaito sighed and followed her out the door.

**At the dojo…**

"Where are those two- found them!" Yuma exclaimed as he ran to two figures who were standing not to far away from the water fall.

"You made it."

"Of course we did." Ryoga muttered sarcastically.

Selena shook her head, "Any questions?"

"Yes, if our life bar drops to zero, what happens?" Caswell asked.

"I… let's just say, don't go to that area." Selena said.

"What happens if it does?" Kathy asked.

"Then you will most likely join Dr. Faker-kun or Haruto-kun." Rosemary answered.

"What happened to Dr. Faker?" Yuma asked as he turned towards Kaito. Kaito turned away from Yuma. "Kaito?"

Rio placed a hand on Kaito's shoulder.

Yuma looked down at the ground, "Is he-"

"Yuma, I believe that he is dead." Astral said as he read the look on Kaito's barely readable emotion and shook his head.

"Oh… sorry about your-" Yuma began.

"You aren't helping." Rio said giving Yuma another glare.

Yuma backed away, "Okay, okay. I know that I won't drop my life points to zero."

"But, I think there is a way to revive the fallen characters at the end of the game though, we just haven't discovered it yet." Selena said.

"Are you guys ready?" Rosemary asked.

The group nodded in return.

"Okay, girls on one side and boys on the other." Rosemary commanded.

"Why?" Yuma asked.

Rosemary rolled her eyes, "You guys need clothing appropriate for the world."

"I'll take the girls!" Selena exclaimed.

"What why?" Rosemary asked.

"I am the one who has a better taste in girl clothing these days!" Selena said with a confidant smile.

"What are you talking about? We're twins!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"Slyv did teach you more about the type of clothing boys would like anyways!" Selena said with a smirk.

Rosemary growled, because that was true, "Fine…"

Selena smiled, "Okay girls, this side of the forest will you please?"

The girls all looked at each other and followed Selena into the forest.

"Let's go…" Rosemary said with a grumble.

The guys followed her into the forest.

**An hour later…**

The group got back together and looked at their outfits.

The guys were all wearing similar outfits to Kirito's outfit, while the girls were wearing similar outfits to Asuna.

"Now what?" Yuma asked.

"You guys will pick your skill. In other words, your deck type." Selena said.

"Wait, we won't be bringing our decks?" Yuma asked.

"No, you will be using swords. You'll see when we go in." Rosemary said.

"Is everybody ready?" Selena asked.

Everyone confidently nodded.

"Let's go." Selena said as she opened a portal in front of the water fall.

**End of the chapter! Okay color list:**

**Boys:**

**Yuma: Yellow/ Red**

**Gauche: Red and ourange**

**Kaito: Exactly like Kirito's**

**Ryoga: A deep purple**

**Bronk: Maroon**

**Flip: light Blue**

**Caswell: A dark blue**

**Girls: **

**Kotori: emerald green (color of her hair)**

**Droite: magenta/ purple**

**Rio: exactly like Asuna's**

**Kathy: Gray **

**Okay, that's all for now! Yeah, if you don't watch SAO, you won't have any clue who they look like. Anyways review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all! Here's your update everyone! Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or SAO**

"This is awesome!" Yuma exclaimed as he looked around him.

"Sure…" Ryoga said as he looked around.

"I think this is neat and the clothing!" Gauche said as he touched his cape, "Awesomeness"

"Don't let this get into your head too deep." Droite said.

"C'mon Droite! Be in the cheerful state like everyone is in! Well almost." Gauche said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Droite shook her head, "Gauche-"

"Are you guys ready to begin?" Selena said as she walked towards them.

"Yes" they all said unanimously, with the exception of some people.

"Alright, now everyone form a circle," Rosemary said as the group formed a circle, "Now you guys are going to get a good distance from each other, while staying in a circle." Rosemary said

They all made sure they were away from each other and looked back at the two.

"Okay, now you're going to pick a sword everyone." Selena said as she swiped her hand to the side and a screen popped up for all of them.

Everyone started their selection.

"Do you think they're going to be alright?" Rosemary asked.

"They will, I mean it's them after all." Selena said with a sad smile and glassy eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rosemary asked. She then looked around and gasped, "Selena…"

"I'll be fine…" Selena said as she rubbed her eyes.

Rosemary looked at her sister doubtfully, "Okay…"

Selena looked around the enchanted forest and shook her head.

***Flash back (thought you guys would want one)***

"Slyvn! Where are you?" Selena asked in a playful tone. She was only around sixteen at the time.

Slyvn looked at her from below, he quietly jumped out of the tree and snuck up on her.

"Ahhh!" Selena exclaimed as Slyvn squeezed her by the shoulders.

Slyvn smirked at her, "I win."

Selena crossed her arms, "No fair! You know I can't climb trees!"

Slyvn let out a small chuckle, "That was my advantage."

Selena shook her head and frowned, "Cheater."

Slyvn smirked at her, "That isn't the Selena I know."

Selena smiled and noticed something behind him. She walked over to him, "Want to know what my advantage is?"

Slyvn looked at her, "What?"

She smirked at him and placed her hand on his chest and smirked. She pushed him into the creek behind him.

"What the-" Slyvn exclaimed as he fell into the creek.

Selena let out a hearty laugh, "That was my advantage."

Slyvn smirked as he stood up, "You sure about that?"

Selena stopped and looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Slyvn pulled her into the river with him.

"SYLVN!" Selena exclaimed as she fell into the water with him. She slowly got up and sighed, "Not fair! Your also in the military."

Slyvn laughed as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "But you're my girlfriend. This was fun too; you have to admit that at the most."

Selena blushed furiously and ran up to him. She hugged him tightly, "I still think you're a cheater."

Slyvn returned the hug, "Think all you want. As long as you stay with me, I'm fine,"

***End of flash back***

"Selena! Selena!" Rosemary said as she waved her hand in front of her sister's face.

Selena blinked herself out of her flash back. "Yes Rosemary?"

"I thought you said you were okay." Rosemary said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm fine just thinking." Selena said with a smile.

Rosemary sighed, "Okay, well they all made up their choices already."

"Good, I guess we have to explain the rest of it to them." Selena said.

Rosemary nodded, "Yup."

"Okay everyone, you have a decision. This is totally optional, but it gives you guys a big advantage." Selena said as she walked towards them.

"What is it?" Kotori asked.

"Wings." Rosemary said.

"Really?" Yuma asked.

"Yes." Rosemary said with a nod.

"Okay then I'll have-" Yuma began.

"He won't be getting any." Kotori said.

"What why?" Yuma asked her.

"Because, I can't have you dead and you can't even fly a ship!" Kotori exclaimed.

"She has a point Yuma." Ryoga said as he walked with his sword in its rightful place.

"Yuma, we don't know exactly where you go if you die in this world." Kaito said.

"But-"

"Akari wouldn't want to hear that you died on a crazy adventure." Gauche pointed out.

"Fine!" Yuma whined.

"Okay… anyone else?" Selena asked.

"I think I'm good." Kotori said.

"Yeah we're good." Caswell said, along with Kathy and Flip.

"Okay then. You guys come with me." Rosemary said as she walked towards them.

**Ending the chapter here! I'm taking suggestions on how you guys would like the swords to look like. But, please make sure you do all of the characters, that are here. I'll give the wings though.**

**Kaito: Think Galaxy eyes. Got that?**

**Rio: Think of Aurora Wing. (A duel monster)**

**Droite: Think of any of her butterfly xyz.**

**Gauche: Think fire, haha like the hunger games. No offense.**

**Ryoga: I don't know, you pick.**

**Okay, that's all I got. Suggestion box is literally open! Review please! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another update! :D We're going to be more focused on group 2.**

Those who received the wings glanced at them. "They're beautiful!" Rio exclaimed as she touched her wings.

"Good luck everyone!" Selena said cheerfully.

"Wait! You guys aren't coming with us?" Yuma asked.

"Sadly, this is as far as we can go." Rosemary said.

"But, if you ever need help, we'll try to talk to you." Selena said as the two both vanished.

The gang looked at each other and then gasped. The ground started to shake and the group was separated.

**Group 1:**

Yuma ran over to Kotori, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she quietly mumbled.

"Everyone who's here get over here now!" Yuma yelled out.

Ryoga slowly got off the ground, "Stupid earthquake!"

Kathy, Flip, and Caswell made their way to the three. "We're alright!"

"Wait, where's the rest?" Yuma asked as he looked around.

**Group 2:**

"Droite, Droite! Wake up!" Gauche said as he tried to shake her awake.

Droite slowly opened her eyes, "I'll be fine."

"Okay, hey where's everybody else?" Gauche asked.

The two got up and saw Bronk lying on the ground.

"Bronk!" Gauche shouted as they ran towards him.

Bronk's eyes opened when he heard his name, "I'm fine."

"Good, now where are the rest?" Gauche asked.

"It appears that we have been separated from them." Droite said as she looked around. She saw something moving from far away. She started to walk towards it.

"Hey Droite, where you going?" Gauche asked as he helped Bronk off the ground.

"Follow me." Droite said as she continued walking. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. They ran after her.

"Kaito!"

Bronk knew that scream very well, "Rio-san!" he exclaimed and started running towards a very steep rocky area. Droite and Gauche followed close behind.

They ran until they saw Rio.

"Rio!" Bronk exclaimed as he ran towards her.

"Kaito! Wake up!" Rio exclaimed.

Gauche looked at Droite and sprinted towards Rio, "What happened?"

"Kaito!" Rio exclaimed as she shook his arm.

Droite ran over as well, "What happened to Kaito?"

"He… he pushed me out of the way…" Rio said as she clutched his hand.

"What?" Droite asked.

"I… the earthquake… I was falling towards the rocks… with Kaito… he pushed me out of the way… he got…" Rio said quietly.

Gauche touched Kaito's wrist and sighed in relief. "He still has a pulse. So he'll be alright."

Rio looked at Gauche and nodded.

"But let's move him, away from this area." Gauche said as he looked around.

Rio nodded as Gauche lifted Kaito up, "Let's go to a source of water."

"Over there!" Bronk pointed out.

Droite turned her head, "Let's go."

The group followed her to the source and came to an abrupt stop. There were backpacks, five of them.

Gauche opened the other five; apparently, they were filled with sleeping supplies, cooking supplies, tents, and mini gadgets. "Apparently, these don't come with skill." Gauche said as he handed a bag to everyone excluding Kaito.

Rio caught the medical bag and dug around it. She took out a cloth and dabbed it into the water and placed the cloth on Kaito's head.

"Let's set up camp here. Rio, you watch over Kaito, while we three will start the tents. There's only three though." Gauche said as he handed took out a tent out of one bag.

Rio nodded as she continued to dab his head. 'He looks so peaceful…' She clutched his hand and sighed. His fingers wrapped around her hand. "Kaito?"

Kaito slowly opened his eyes, "Hey Rio."

"You're okay!"

"Of course I am. Why? Am I not supposed to?" Kaito asked as he got up and stretched.

She hugged him, "Be quiet."

Kaito slightly chuckled and patted her back. "Let's go help those three."

Rio let go and nodded, "Yup."

"Hey Kaito, you alright?" Gauche asked as he held to poles steady.

"I hit my head on a rock; I'm going to survive that." Kaito said.

"Of course!" Gauche said with a smile.

Kaito rolled his eyes and shook his head. He walked away from him and went to go help Rio with a tent.

"I got this." Rio said as she steadied the two poles.

"Who's going inside then?" Kaito asked.

"Um…"

"I'll go inside." Kaito said as he went inside the tent and connected everything. He came back out and sighed. "Done."

Rio released the poles, "Nice job Tenjo." She said with a smirk.

Kaito smirked, "You too, Kamishiro."

Rio let out a hearty laugh and hugged him.

**End of chapter! Review please! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Let's just start the chapter…**

Rio let go of him and giggled, "I'm going to go get some water down over there where there's more water." Rio said as she lifted a bucket.

"I'll do it." Kaito said as he took the basket.

"Kaito-kun!"

"You better check on her." Rio said as she took the bucket back and walked away.

Kaito turned his head around, "Yes Droite?"

Droite ran up to him, "What happened earlier?"

"Nothing much, I just bumped my head on a couple of rocks." Kaito said as he walked away.

"But Kaito!" Drotie exclaimed as she placed a hand on Kaito's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I… try to be more careful."

Kaito nodded as he removed her hand and walked away.

Droite stood there and sighed, 'No use…'

"Hey Droite!"

Droite turned her head to see Gauche running up to her, "Yes?"

"I *gasps* was wondering *gasps* if it was alright *gasps* if we ate dinner." Gauche said in between gasps of air.

Droite nodded, "Sure."

"Where's Kaito?"

"Probably went for a walk."

* * *

Rio carried the bucket back, struggling with the weight of the bucket. 'Ugh, why does it need to be so heavy?'

"Need help?"

"Kaito." Rio said as Kaito walked right up to her.

"Let me carry it."

"I can do it!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can! Why don't you believe me?"

"You were just released from the hospital, how can I not?"

Rio slightly twitched, he did have a point. "Fine..." she mumbled as she handed the bucket to him.

Kaito took the bucket, "C'mon."

Rio nodded as they continued their way back to the camp.

* * *

"We should have this fish!" Gauche exclaimed.

"No this one!" Bronk countered.

"We can just have both."

The two both turned their heads around to see Rio staring at the two.

"O-okay R-Rio-san!" Bronk said happily.

"Sure..." Gauche said dumbfounded with Bronk's quick change of heart.

"Good, now stop arguing. We need to eat and sleep before we head out tomorrow."

The two nodded and got back to work.

Rio walked towards the bank of the creek and smiled, "Ryoga... wherever you are... please come find us..."

"What's wrong?"

Rio turned her head, "Nothing's wrong."

"You sure?"

Rio nodded, "C'mon, let's go help the two chefs." Rio said with a chuckle as she grabbed hiss hand and made their way over to Bronk and Gauche.

Kaito slightly smirked.

* * *

Droite watched the two carefully, "K-Kaito..." Droite stared out, "What will it take for him to notice me?"

Little did she know that Gauche was behind her. 'Droite...' He quietly walked away from the girl and walked back to the rest of the group.

"Hey Gauche!" Rio exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"You better watch your fish or it's going to burn!"

"What?" Gauche exclaimed as he ran towards his fish. He quickly turned it around, "Thanks."

Rio nodded as she walked over to check on Bronk. "Hey Bronk!"

Bronk quickly appeared, "Yes Rio-san!"

"Make sure your fish isn't to close the flames." Rio pointed out.

Bronk nodded as he immediately got to work.

Rio smiled as she noticed something. She grabbed a basket and walked into the forest.

* * *

"Hey Kaito!"

"Yes?" Kaito asked as he brought another bucket of water.

"Just in time!" Gauche said as he grabbed a cup and filled it with the water. "I was going to be as dry as a desert if you haven't arrived in time."

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Where's Droite?"

"She went to go do something."

"Where's Rio?"

"I don't know, I saw here grab a basket and she went somewhere, maybe the forest?"

"What? Why did she go there?" Kaito asked.

"Don't know." Gauche said.

Kaito ran into the forest.

"Kids these days." Gauche said with a shake of her head.

* * *

Rio continued to pick the berries from the bush, "They look nice." she said as she heard a grunting sound.

She turned around and saw something slowly approaching her. She took out her sword and concentrated hard wherever the thing was. Rio saw it in time as the animal appeared. She felt a blue aurora surrounded her. Without knowing it she spoke, "Sword skill: Rage of the ice!" the animal became frozen and disintegrated away. The aurora faded away, "What just happen?"

"Nice job Kamishiro Rio."

Rio jerked her head as she saw Selena walking towards her. "Selena!"

Selena chuckled, "Yeah. Nice job, you learned a sword skill."

"A what?"

"A sword skill. The monster you just fought was only a weak one. Your instincts will do a sword skill to protect yourself from the monsters. There will be much more to learn for the upcoming events."

"Upcoming events?"

"I do not know them quite clearly predict what can happen yet, but you'll see."

Rio stared at her, "Alright. Wait, when do I use my wings?"

"Your wings will appear when needed. Make sure to take your prize too." Selena said with a smile as she vanished.

"Prize?" Rio said as she turned around. There were two small bags on the ground. Rio cautiously walked over to it and opened it. It was a bag of gold coins. She tied them to the belt next to her sword. She opened another one and it had a small diamond-shaped ice gem attached to a silver chain. Rio looked at it and tied it to the end of her sword. The sword glowed and she took it out. It was now a thin crystal sword. She looked at it and putted the sword back in its case.

"Rio!"

Rio looked around. "Kaito?"

"Where are you?"

"Over here!" Rio called out and in a matter of seconds, Kaito appeared in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Collecting berries."

"What else?"

"I fought a monster."

"What?"

"It was going to attack me," Rio said as she took out her sword, "I used my sword to defend me. I collected the prizes that came with it and got a bag of gold coins and this diamond gem." Rio said as she pointed to the gem.

Kaito touched the gem, "Let's go back."

Rio nodded as she grabbed her basket of berries as they both made their way back to the camp.

**One of Rio's sword skills has been revealed! Rio's the first, Kaito's probably next. Just so you know, you can still casually fight with the sword. Update please! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's today's update!**

"Hey you two!" Gauche exclaimed as he ran towards the two.

"Hey Gauche!" Rio said cheerily.

"C'mon, it's dinner time!" Gauche said as he ran back to the camp.

"He sure has a lot of energy." Rio said with a giggle.

Kaito smirked, "He does…"

Rio continued to giggle as she grabbed his arm, "C'mon."

Kaito looked down at her and nodded.

"Hey Rio-san-" Bronk began as he walked towards her and stopped. 'Rio-san… and… Kaito-kun?'

"Hey Bronk! Dinner almost done?" Rio asked, she was still holding onto Kaito's arm.

Bronk slowly nodded.

"Great! Well… I'll see you at dinner then!" Rio said with a smile, "C'mon Kaito!" Rio said as she dragged Kaito along with her.

"Rio-san…" Bronk said surprised. "Rio-san and Kaito-kun?"

"Hey Bronk!" Gauche yelled from the fire pit.

"Coming!" Bronk yelled as he quickly made his way towards Gauche.

"Go call everyone for dinner." Gauche said.

Bronk nodded as he walked off to find the group members.

Gauche looked around, "Hmm…"

"I'm back!" Bronk said, "I found Kaito and Rio-san, but I couldn't find Droite."

"Droite? Oh I'll-"

"Don't worry about it Gauche, I'll get her."

Gauche turned around, "Are you sure Rio?"

Rio nodded, "I think she might have something to say."

"Okay… if you're alright with it…" Gauche said.

Rio nodded as she walked away.

Gauche turned to Bronk, "Where's Kaito?"

"I think he said he was going to go get some water." Bronk said.

Gauche nodded, "Okay."

"Droite?" Rio said as she walked into the forest. She walked over to a pile of rocks and saw Droite sitting on a rock.

"Leave me alone."

"It's time to eat."

"So, I said go away!"

"Droite… if you want to tell me something, tell me. I want to be friends with you, can't we be friends?"

Droite turned to Rio and looked away as she mumbled something.

Rio walked over to Droite and sat next to her, "What's wrong?"

"Why?"

Rio stared at her, "Why what?"

"Why? Why does Kaito like you more than me?"

Rio looked at her, "Droite…"

"He's beginning to avoid me nowadays!"

"Droite…"

"Do you think its fun to be avoided by the ones you love?"

"Droite… the ones who love you will never avoid you. They may be having some sort of issue going on inside. But know that they will never leave you." Rio said quietly.

"That's easy for you to say. Tons of people adore you."

"Droite, there are lots of people who cared about you."

"Such as?"

Rio stared at her, "How can you say such a thing?"

"What?"

"You really don't see at all, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you even notice the effort Gauche does just to try to make you smile? Do you see how hard he tries to cheer you up when you're feeling down? Did you even notice how he follows you to almost everywhere you go? Do you even give him the slightest recognition in your heart?" Rio asked.

Droite stares at her, "I…"

"He cares about you deeply Droite, so do you. You know you're willing to sacrifice things for Kaito, but you're willing to do it for him too. He's willing to sacrifice himself just so you could live and you know that."

Droite looked away, "I do care about him…"

"Then prove it to him. Make him happy and more importantly, make you happy."

"How can I if I want to be with Kaito?"

"You know you want to be with the both of them, don't you? Whatever your heart is telling you, that's what you get to choose. It's up to you Droite, no one's here to stop you. Go to the one you know that will give you a chance to be happy with them." Rio said, "C'mon, let's go, I've been talking to you for at least 10 minutes know. They'll probably get worried." Rio finished as she offered her hand.

Droite looked at her hand and gradually accepted it. "Let's go."

"Good now come on." Rio said as they made it back to camp.

Droite felt this weird sensation, "Rio…"

"What?"

"Stop."

"What? Why?" Rio asked.

Then a twig snapped.

Rio froze immediately, "What was that?" she whispered.

"I don't know." Droite said as she grabbed Rio's wrist and they started to run. The footsteps were getting louder and louder as they continued running.

"Droite!" Rio said as she stopped.

"What?"

"Go on without me." Rio said as she drew her sword.

"What? Are you crazy?" Droite said harshly.

"Maybe. Just go." Rio said.

"You expect me to leave you with whatever's chasing us?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not."

There was a loud meow like noise.

The noise rung in Rio's ears. "Don't tell me…" Rio said as she turned around, behind her, less than a yard away, was a ginormous black cat. Its coat was as silky as the shadows, its eyes were shining a dark blood red, and its pupils were sparkling with pure evil flowing through it. "What the…" Rio said as she backed away.

"Rio, take cover." Droite ordered.

"What? You don't even have your sword with you!" Rio exclaimed.

Droite placed her hand at her side, 'Shoot…'

"Rio! Droite! Take cover now!"

Rio and Droite jerked their head to the source of the sound. "Kaito!" They both exclaimed.

"Take cover!" Kaito ordered.

The two quickly ran behind some bushes. "Kaito!" Rio exclaimed.

Kaito took out his sword as he charged toward the creature, "Sword skill: Galaxy absorption!" Kaito exclaimed as a galaxy enveloped the beast and the beast disappeared. Kaito wiped the sweat that was forming on his forehead as he walked towards the two. "You two alright?"

Rio nodded as she hugged him, "Thank you for rescuing us."

"Thank you." Droite said.

"You're welcome." Kaito said, "Let's get moving. Gauche and Bronk are probably starving right now"

Rio giggled as she broke away; she turned towards Droite, "Is he usually hungry?"

"He is, just not like Yuma." Droite responded with a slight smile.

**End of the chapter! I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Review please! :D**

**Okay, now for some serious business. I want a favor from you guys, you guys all know someone named Sara lovelymusic? Well, if you do, her father has recently passed away and I would like you guys to show regards and try to show her sympathy! It's the least I could do as well wouldn't you guys do this for a friend? Anyways, help her out everyone, she is an important friend to me and she needs some cheering up! I would greatly appreciate it if you could show sympathy or regards in any way to her, thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you guys go! Enjoy!**

"Hey Kaito-kun" Rio asked as they made their way back to camp.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you learn that sword skill?" Rio asked.

Kaito looked at her, "I don't exactly know how to explain it in a lesser confusing way to you…"

"It came naturally?" Rio suggested.

"You could say that I guess…"

"Hey Droite!" Gauche exclaimed as he ran up to the girl.

"Hello Gauche." Droite said with a soft smile.

Gauche grinned and turned to the rest of the group, "Let's go eat then. Where were you guys? It must have been an hour at the least!"

"Long story." The three said unanimously.

Gauche rubbed the back of his head and shrugged, "If you say so. Let's go eat; I've been dying to eat."

"Let's go then." Droite said as she walked ahead of the group, but they followed close behind.

Gauche turned towards the two, "Is it just me or is it that Droite's acting a little different?" Gauche whispered.

The two shrugged in response, although they knew what the answer to it was.

"Hey you guys! Where have you been?" Bronk asked as he ran up to the four.

"Let's just eat." Rio said.

Bronk nodded, "Okay!"

Gauche tossed everyone a plate, "Let's dig in!"

Everyone looked at him and laughed, with the exception of Kaito.

DDDDD

"Is everyone ready for bed?" Gauche asked as he stretched.

"Why are you stretching?" Bronk asked the man.

"I don't want to get a cramped muscle while sleeping tonight." Gauche responded as he stretched.

"Oh… Well, then I'll join you!" Bronk said as he joined his fellow friend.

"Umm… what are you two doing?" Rio asked as she looked at the two.

"Stretching! You should try it!" Bronk said cheerfully.

"No thank you, but thanks for the offer!" Rio said cheerfully.

"Alright Rio-san." Bronk said.

"Hey Gauche! Are you going to sleep?" Droite asked inside of their tent.

"Coming!" He shouted and turned to the two, "See ya in the morning!"

The two nodded, "I better get going." Rio said as she walked away from him.

"Goodnight Rio-san!" Bronk called out.

"Night!" She responded. Rio smiled as she stared out at the sun setting over the sea and something wasn't right. She walked towards the water and went in it. She stared out into the sea and had no idea what was happening.

"_Rio…"_

"Who's there?" Rio asked as she spun around.

"_Ryoga isn't here anymore…"_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Gone just like the other two…"_

"What do you mean other two?"

"_Dr. Faker… Haruto… gone because of you…"_

"Who's there?!" She asked as she turned back to face the sea.

"_You're the reason Kaito has no family… you're the reason why he alone… you alone are the reason why he isn't happy…"_

Tears had begun to swell up in her eyes, "Who's there!?" she nearly exclaimed as the water started to rise towards her knees.

"Rio!"

Rio jerked her head back and saw Kaito running towards her. "Kaito…"

Kaito ran towards her, "What are you doing out here?"

"I…"

"Never mind. Let's go back." Kaito said as he took her hand back to the tent.

Rio nodded solemnly as they walked towards the tent, but those words still echoed deeply into her mind.

Kaito unzipped the tent's door and motioned for Rio to come. Rio nodded as she got in and laid herself down on one side of the mat. She turned her body and stared at the side of the tent.

"You alright?" Kaito asked as he took off his jacket.

"Yes…" She mumbled quietly as a tear slid down her face.

"Okay…" Kaito said as he laid himself down next to her and turned to face the other wall.

Rio closed her eyes as the tears were still coming down.

Kaito started to hear a sound sort of like… sniffling. He sat up and looked at her, "Rio, you alright? Do you have a cold or something?"

"I'm fine…" she said as she wiped her eyes.

Kaito crawled over to her and saw that she was crying, "What's wrong?"

Rio gazed up at him and shook her head and covered her face with her hands.

Kaito placed a hand on her shoulder, "Rio…"

Rio shook her head.

Kaito lifted her up, "What's wrong?"

Rio stared at him as she wiped her eyes, "Nothing…"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because…"

"Did something bad happen while you were standing in the water?"

Rio turned her face away from him and shook her head as more tears started to fall down.

Kaito placed a hand on her cheek and slowly turned the head towards him, "What happened? Did someone tell you something?"

"I don't know who…"

"Who what?"

"Told me…"

"Told you what?"

Rio looked him the eyes, "Do you think Ryoga's dead?"

"Ryoga, dead? You have to be joking. Knowing him, he isn't dead yet. It hasn't even been a day yet Rio. He can survive a day." Kaito said.

"Okay then… Kaito…"

"Yes?"

"Am I the reason why… Dr. Faker and Haruto… are gone?" Rio asked as tears formed.

Kaito stared at her, "Why would you think that? Haven't we already been through this? None of this is your fault."

"But if I never met you, then this wouldn't have happened. You would have still had you family… you'd still be… happy…"

"What? Happy? Do you think that even if you weren't here that they still wouldn't have gotten Tou-san yet? They're just trying to correct Vector's mistake."

"But you still would have fallen in love with someone-"

"Rio. I already told you, if you weren't here, no one would be better off with me."

"But-"

"It's too late anyways! What's been done can't be undone and you know that personally Merag!"

Rio was taken aback by this, "What…"

"You know personally even after all the bad things you've done you can't correct them, instead you live with them and slowly try to make it up to them. That's why you're perfect."

Rio covered her face again, "I'm not perfect…"

Kaito slowly removed her hands from covering her face and got closer to her, inches apart, "Well, then you're the closest thing to it…" he said as he kissed her.

Rio sat there and slowly closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, just as he wrapped his arm around her tightly.

AAAA

**Yes… diamondshipper forever. Beautiful. *sighs* I love this chapter. Anyways, sorry I didn't update the last two days. Mom took the computer on Friday with her to work, party on Saturday and Sunday, so yeah. Busy weekend. Anyways, review please! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**OMBW! I am in the worst mood right now. *cries***

**Selena: tissue?**

**No thanks… want to know why? Check out my bio, if you haven't already, I'm not going to write all that onto this chappy. I need to get that out of my mind… *cries* **

**Selena: a majority if this chapter will contain Slyv's memory and a death of Rosemary.**

* * *

The sunlight shone through the tent shining on Rio's eyes. Rio slowly opened her eyes, she felt arms wrapped around her tightly. She smiled as she turned around and kissed the sleeping person. Thus, stirring him awake. "Rio…" he said softly.

Rio smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kaito looked at her and realized something. He quickly removed his arms and stood up. "Sorry…" he muttered as he began to put his jacket back on.

Rio smiled and stretched, "It's alright… hey Kaito…"

"Yeah?"

"What happened last night after we kissed?" Rio asked.

"You fell asleep." Kaito said as he grabbed his sword and walked out of the tent.

"Of course I did." Rio muttered as she grabbed her sword and walked out of the tent.

"Hey lovebirds! Have a goodnight sleep?" Gauche asked as he was taking his tent apart.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

Gauche smirked, "Don't play innocent with me. I checked on you guys. All wrapped up in each other's arm-"

"Gauche!"

Gauche stopped and turned around and saw a Bronk running towards him. "Yeah?"

"Droite wants to know if she could talk to you." Bronk said.

Gauche nodded and turned towards the two, "See ya… lovebirds!" he said as he ran off.

Kaito shook his head, "I'm going to go take down the tent."

"I'll help you."

"No, it's fine. Besides you need to rest before we head out." Kaito said as he walked away.

"K-Kaito-kun!" Rio exclaimed as she ran towards.

"I'll be fine Rio. It's not like I'm going off to war or something." Kaito said.

Rio stopped and sighed. "Fine then!" she exclaimed as she walked over to some rocks and sat there.

"_Rio…"_

"Who's there!" Rio asked as she stood up.

A portal opened and out came someone. Those familiar piercing red eyes and that evil sly smirk on his face. His white hair had gray and some red crimson streaks flowing through his hair.

"Slyv!" Rio exclaimed as she took a step back.

Slyv chuckled, "Hello my dear." He said with a smirk.

"Don't call me 'my dear'!" Rio exclaimed.

"Eh… enjoying your time with lovey boy?" Slyv asked with a smirk as he sat on one of the rocks.

"What do you mean?" Rio exclaimed.

"Tsch, you should be enjoying your time with him while you have the time." Slyv remarked.

"I am thank you." Rio said as she turned around.

"Besides, it's not like you're going to reach us in time anyways." He said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Rio asked.

"Ha, you think in your condition you're going to survive? You're only driving them down. You're no use to them." Slyv said with a smirk.

"At least I do whatever I can to protect the one I care about." Rio muttered with a glare.

"What does that mean?" Slyv asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Where were you when Rosemary died?" Rio inquired.

That caught Slyv's attention. His eyes turned into a more crimson color, "Don't say things when you don't know the truth!" he exclaimed as he clutched his fist.

"Oh really?" Rio asked surprised. "That's not what I've heard."

"You think Slyvn knows my true past? He's memory has been tweaked. He only knows how he became a barian not me. In fact, I wasn't even with him when Selena died!" Slyv said with a glare.

"Then tell me the truth." Rio said.

* * *

**Flashback, long one too**

"Slyv! Where are you!" a girl called as she ran anxiously around in the middle of a fire.

"Rosemary!" Slyv called as he ran towards her as fast as he could.

"Slyv! Hurry! Someone's still in there!" Rosemary exclaimed.

"Where's Slyvn?" Slyv asked as he arrived in front of her.

"There was a massive raid and he went to go help fight it." Rosemary exclaimed, "C'mon!" she said as she raced towards the house.

"Rosemary stop!" Slyv said as he grabbed her hand.

"Just because I'm your fiancée doesn't mean that you can boos me around yet. Besides I don't try to stop you." She said, "Besides, I've been through worst." She said as she dragged him into the house that was on fire.

"See anyone?" Slyv asked as he ran into a room, he looked up at the beams, "They're unstable, meaning we have to go quick."

"Once we find that person, then we can go." Rosemary said as she ran into another room.

"Rosemary!" Slyv exclaimed as he ran after her.

"Slyv, here!" Rosemary said as she found a man on the floor.

Slyv raced over and dodged the flames. He lifted the man up, "Let's go."

Rosemary nodded as they heard a scream. "I'll go check on it. I'll meet you outside."

Slyv looked at her uncertain.

"I'll be fine promise!" Rosemary said with a smile as she kissed him on the lips and ran out.

Slyv shook his head and carried the unconscious man out of the house. "Sir, are you alright?"

The man coughed, "I am fine. Thank you sir."

"Is there anyone else in there?"

The man widened his eyes, "Y-yes! But please don't save him!"

Slyv gave him a weird look, "Why not?"

"He killed my wife… my sons… he's a murder!" The man exclaimed.

"What?!" Slyv exclaimed as he turned his head back to the house.

"The candles of our house caught fire on a curtain. Wait, where are you going?" the man exclaimed as Slyv bolted out to the house.

"To save someone I love!" He exclaimed. When he got in, most of the house had collapsed, except one room. He ran towards it and saw Rosemary shaking a man in a dark robe. "Rosemary, get out of there!"

"No he's a hurt civilian!" She said as she shook the man.

"You don't understand he's a-"

"Murder!" The mas exclaimed as he bolted up and grabbed Rosemary's throat.

"Slyv…" She choked as she was choking due to the man and the smoke in the room.

"ROSEMARY!" He exclaimed but stopped when a pile of debris fell, blocking his way.

"Oh, so you care about this fine lady?" The robber asked.

"YES!" Slyv exclaimed.

"Oh, it just so happens that I have this dagger with me." The man said as a dagger appeared out of nowhere into his hand.

"W-what are you doing?!" Slyv exclaimed as the man placed the dagger at Rosemary's stomach.

"Watch." The man said as he pushed the dagger through Rosemary's thin figure and removed it. Blood slowly started to come out of the deep cut. The man smirked and vanished. Rosemary collapsed to the floor.

"NO!" Slyv exclaimed as he ran towards them.

"Slyv… stop…" a very weak Rosemary said.

Somehow, time froze, the fire was gone and all was there was them two. Slyv ran towards her. "Rosemary…"

"Hey Slyv…" she said with a weak smile as blood soaked the front part of her dress and her hand, which was trying to stop the blood from oozing out. Her piercing blue eyes sparkled and were glassy and her skin was pale.

"Rosemary…" Slyv said as he placed his forehead on top of her head.

"Slyv… I love you… if I don't wake up… and we have our wedding… just know that I say… I do…" She said and began gasping.

"Rosemary… I do too…" Slyv said as he shut his eyes.

"I… love you Slyv… I'll always be with you…" She said as tears streamed down her face.

"You aren't dying! Don't you dare leave me!" Slyv exclaimed.

"People told me that my being with you was wrong and I am glad I ignored them …" She said as her eyes stated to flutter.

"Rosemary!" Slyv exclaimed.

"You are and will always be the love of my life…" She said before her eyes sealed, never to open again.

"Rosemary!" Slyv exclaimed as he shook the limp body. "I wish we had more time together so that I could prove how much you mean to me. Why? Why did I leave you?" Slyv exclaimed as tears streamed down his face. He remembered her bright cheerful smile, her stubbornness, her forgetfulness, her kindness, her kisses. The one who understood him best, the only one who ever had. She even got him more than his own brother, was that even possible? He regretted all the times he had to kiss her, he regretted all the time he could had spent with her, yet he had to train, he hated himself for not visiting her every day, he regretted even becoming a knight. He would have done anything to let her live for one more day, even if it meant to kill himself. Slyv was right, he had to visit Rosemary or he would have regretted his choices. His brother refused to continue the family legacy; Slyvn left his knight training to spend all of his time with the one he loved. Why didn't he follow his brother? Why didn't he?

Everything went back. Everything was on fire. The house started to collapse around him. He started to cough and it was getting harder to breath, but he didn't care, the one he had loved the most was gone…

* * *

**End of the chapter! Anyone feel bad for him? New thing huh? Man I was going to cry while writing this chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Even gave you the real truth behind Slyv's past. Review please! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay… here ya go! Anyhoo... I have a challenge for you guys! Go back and read the last chapter, while listing the song "Holes" by the Dreaming. Ugh, the feels. I had Sara-chan try it out. I'm not exactly sure what her reaction was but yeah. Try it out, there's a whole lot of feels for it. I'm not kidding. **

**Slyv: I didn't-**

**No one asked for your opinion.**

**Slyv: I have the right to speak!**

***bickering***

**Selena: enjoy this chapter.**

**(Oh yeah, twist to the story in here. REAL memory revealed… may get a little confusing. You might want to do it for this one too. It may not make sense in the beginning but you'll see.)**

**XXXX**

"She died… of a murder." He muttered.

"How about you?"

"In… a fire…" Slyv muttered quietly.

"That doesn't make any sense… aren't you two supposed to die together?" Rio asked.

Slyv glared at her, "We did…"

Rio gazed down and sighed. "If this is your real past… then what's Slyvn's?"

"Slyvn… his memory on how he lost Selena isn't accurate… so whatever he's been telling you is what he thinks. His mind's being corrupted." Slyv said as he vanished.

"W-Wait! I'm not done-" Rio said as she stopped. She heard the sound of a sob. "R-Rosemary?" Rio asked as she turned around and saw the two girls standing on the rocks.

"Rosemary…" Selena said as she rubbed her sister's back.

"W-wait, you saw what happened? How come you don't know this?" Rio asked.

"Our memories of how we died were erased…." Rosemary said quietly.

"Not true…" Selena said as she looked away.

"What are you trying to say?" Rosemary asked.

"I… I still know how I died…" Selena said quietly.

"What? How?" Rosemary asked accusingly.

"A deal was made…"

**Flashback**

"Welcome the two of you…" Someone draped in a silver cloth said in a low voice.

"W-Where are we?" Rosemary demanded.

"We found particular interest in the two of you and decided to save you two."

Selena glanced at her sister, "B-but she died before me…"

"We know, we have been waiting for you to die as well."

Rosemary turned to Selena and back at whoever it was.

"Very well, you two will become the seers of numbers."

"What?" Selena asked.

"They have the ability to see the future and the thoughts of any number, except over-hundred numbers."

"If you already know what they are, why don't you let us go?" Rosemary asked.

"You guys are the only ones that I have felt the energy to be able to see the over-hundred numbers. We will need you, but a price must be made."

"One of you will lose their memory as how they have died and what happens right now. That person will wake up in the number attire uniform. They will still remember everything else. The other person, their lover will lose the memory of how she died. Again, that person will wake up in attire uniform and still remember how she had died."

"W-which one of us…" Selena began.

"We shall see, but that person must not reveal at all who received what. There is no severe punishment just that you will be suffering. You will understand when the time comes." They finished as a bright light shone in front of them

**Flashback finish!**

"That's what happened…" Selena said quietly.

Rosemary widened her eyes, "So I was the one…"

"Yes, you were. But it's my fault that the one I love can't remember how I have died. They gave him a false memory of how I have died…" Selena said as she wiped her eyes.

Rio watched the two, "T-Then who is their real enemy… me and Ryoga or Vector?"

"If you think about it carefully it is Don Thousand, yet they do not know that…" Selena said quietly.

"What happened to you then?" Rosemary asked as her sister turned to face her.

**Yes, another flashback**

"Slyvn!" Selena exclaimed as she was dragged away by a solider on horseback from the raid.

"S-Selena!" Slyvn exclaimed as more of the knights had appeared in front of him.

"Slyvn!" She exclaimed as they pulled over the hill.

Slyvn ran towards the hill but was pulled back, "S-Slyvn, stay calm…" an old man in a tattered white shirt and had some fire burns on him.

"How in the world do you expect-"

"Your brother has died along with his love!" The man exclaimed.

Slyvn stopped and turned back to the man, "W-What?"

"They have died… in a fire…" He said quietly.

Slyvn closed his eyes and sighed, "W-Who was responsible for their death?"

"A murder was likely to be responsible…"

"What color was his cloak?"

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"A majestic purple sir."

Slyvn narrowed his eyes, "Vector? Why is he… betrayal...?" Slyvn muttered quietly.

"What?"

"Thank you for your help." Slyvn said as he ran off towards the hill. 'Those soldiers had come from Vector… and he's responsible for my brother's death…' Slyvn thought as he continued to run towards the kingdom.

XXXX

"Selena! Where are you?" Slyvn exclaimed, once he had reached the castle.

"Slyvn!" He heard a girl scream.

Slyvn ran around the halls, he was quite familiar with the castle because he has been here many times before. "Selena!" he exclaimed as he walked into a big room.

"Slyvn!" Selena exclaimed as she was stuck in a cell.

"Selena!" Slyvn exclaimed as he picked the lock with his sword he had brought along.

"Slyvn! She said as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Let's get out of here before it's too late." Slyvn whispered as he hugged her tightly.

Selena nodded as she kissed him on the lips.

"Hey look! Someone's breaking out!" A guard exclaimed as he ran over.

In a couple of seconds, ten more soldiers had appeared.

"Stay behind me." Slyvn said as he pushed Selena behind him.

Selena nodded as she backed away.

Slyvn went up to them and smirked.

"What's so funny?" One asked.

"Oh… it's nothing… just like you guys are…"

"What?"

"Do you expect a high ranking solider to fail at defeating ten measly knights?"

"Not at all. But how do you think a measly peasant girl can survive one of the generals?"

Slyvn jerked his head around. "Selena!"

"Slyvn…" Selena whimpered as a man held her tight around her chest, a long sword pointed at her stomach.

"What know soldier? Or should I say Slyvn?"

"Release her!" Slyvn yelled as he began to run towards them.

"Take another steps and she goes." He said with a smirk.

Slyvn stopped and growled as he stopped.

"It's a pity really. She would have made a fine bride." The general said with a smirk as he held her closer to him. Selena grunted a little as she looked at Slyvn.

"You…" Slyvn muttered.

The general smirked as he kissed Selena's cheek, "Especially for me."

Tears slowly started to fall down Selena's face. "S-Slyvn… there's no way you can save me…"

"I can-" Slyvn began as Selena shook her head.

"You can't… Slyvn… I had fun with all the times I had with you…" She said as more tears began to run down her face.

"What do you mean?" Slyvn asked.

Selena glanced back at the solider and smiled as he raised her hand on top of the sword's handle. She forcefully pushed the sword into her stomach, along with the general.

"Selena!" Slyvn exclaimed as he ran over to her. He removed the sword in her stomach and lifted her onto his lap. "Selena…"

Selena smiled as she touched his cheek, "I was going to die anyways… you couldn't save me…"

"I…" Slyvn said as his lips trembled.

"Even if you did save me… I would have died by my sickness." She said quietly as she caressed his cheek.

Slyvn closed his eyes as tears ran down, "If you're gone… I'll be lost… and alone…"

She smiled, "I dreamed of night's lasting forever with you."

"I'll never forget our last kiss…" he said as he placed his forehead on top of hers.

She smiled as her hand felled to the ground, "I don't belong in this world anymore…" she said quietly, "I love you…" she said as her eyes closed and her tilted towards him.

"Selena!" He exclaimed. "Without you… you created a huge hole in me…" Somehow, they were outside and the sword was still there. He gazed up at the sky, "Bring her back to me… please…" he said as tears ran down his face. He glanced at the sword and saw the many warriors coming towards him. He smiled as he glanced at Selena with a smile, "If I can't save you… I'll join you…" He said as he closed his eyes, waiting for the fate that was approaching him.

**Now I feel like I'm getting you guys confused, anyone out there confused? Did anyone try listening to "Holes" while reading this? If you did, yes I did use some of the lyrics for this chapter. :D Yeah… hopefully this is the last, wait… it's not. I think, think I say think, the next chapter won't be as sad. Anyways yeah… like I said before, try it, there is a lot of feels. Review please! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy this chapter! :D (Hopefully, no guarantee that this will be 'Happy') Wow... chapter 20 already huh?**

Selena's jaw quivered as Rosemary stood up. Selena looked at Rio, "I have shared a terrible moment in my life with you…"

"Crucial times…" Rio said slowly.

Selena nodded, "I… I just…"

"Selena, let's go back." Rosemary said as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulders.

Selena slowly nodded as the both of them vanished.

They left Rio standing there. With puzzling thoughts of sadness running through her head.

"Rio!" Kaito exclaimed as he ran towards her. He shook his hand in front of her face, "You there?"

Rio slowly blinked herself out of her trance. "Uh, I, uh, sorry…" Rio muttered.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… just a little… eh confused." Rio replied as she began to feel uneasy.

Kaito helped her sit down on some of the rocks, "Have you been standing the whole time while I was gone?" Kaito asked as he brushed her blue bangs out of her face.

Rio nodded and sighed.

"So you're telling me you stood up for more than half an hour and did nothing but stare out at the sea?" Kaito asked.

Rio shook her head, "No, I was talking with someone…"

"Who?"

"Selena, Rosemary, and…"

"And?"

Rio looked away, "Slyv…"

"Slyv was here?" Kaito asked as he stood up.

Rio slowly nodded.

"Where-"

"That was a while ago Kaito, there's no point in trying to track him down right now." Rio interrupted.

Kaito sighed and stood up. "Let's go get you something to drink before we head out." Kaito said as he offered his hand to her.

Rio nodded as she accepted his hand. "Alright"

XXXX

"Hey ya two!" Gauche said with a grin. "Hey Rio, you feeling okay?"

Rio smiled, "Yes… just…"

"She's just thirsty." Kaito said.

"Oh, okay then let me grab-" Gauche said as he ran back towards his heap of stuff. A few moments later, he returned, "Here ya go. I filled it up before we were going to head on out. Oh yeah, you guys ready?"

Rio nodded as she took the canteen of water and slowly sipped it.

"We're ready."

"Great, oh by the way, should I mention that I learned how to use the wings?" Gauche said with a smirk.

That caused Rio to choke on the water as Kaito began to slowly try to help her stop. Once she had finished, "Y-you figured it out?" Rio asked.

Gauche nodded, "Yeah they're really cool. I was just using them earlier. I was showing Bronk and Droite how to use it earlier, only downside we discovered so far was that we can go too high up or it becomes hard to breathe and we start to fade a little." Gauche said with a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, "Kinda learned that the hard way… anyways do you want to learn?"

Rio glanced at Kaito and nodded at Gauche.

"How 'bout you Kaito?"

"Fine… I don't want to drag us down."

Gauche let out a laugh, "Even if you weren't flying, Bronk would still be the reason why we couldn't fly."

Rio smiled at Gauche's try at a joke. "Let's get to business."

Gauche nodded, "Right. Okay, um… how to explain…"

"Just tell us the way-"

"But I can't do it like that. You two aren't the same species as Droite, Bronk, and me. You two are the same species, for us; well we kind had to sort of use magic and all but yeah. I don't exactly know…"

Rio stared at him, she had forgotten about that. Something popped into her mind. She ran over to an empty space.

"Wait Rio!" Kaito said as he ran towards her.

"Selena! We need you!" Rio exclaimed.

Kaito ran up to her, "Do you really think-"

"You called?"

Kaito and Rio both turned around and saw the two twins, "Rosemary! Selena!"

"Hehe, wondering on how to use your wings?" Selena asked.

Rio and Kaito nodded.

"Sure, um Rio you come with me, Rosemary you take Kaito." Selena said.

"Wait, why are you splitting us up?" Rio asked.

"Easier for us to teach you and easier for you as well."

"How?" Kaito asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Selena smiled as she grabbed Rio's hand, "C'mon!"

"Why is your sister like that?" Kaito asked.

You'll get used to it. Now come on dragon boy." Rosemary said as she walked the other direction.

Kaito narrowed his eyes again as he followed the raven colored haired girl.

XXXX

"So what's your real reason for splitting us up?" Rio asked.

"Hehe, it's hard to learn how to do something dangerous when overprotective people are watching your every move. It makes you feel uneasy which will cause you to lose control and something not so good may happen." Selena said as she walked into the water.

"Why do we need-"

"Too complicated to explain." Selena interrupted.

"Okay then…"

"Draw your sword." Selena ordered.

Rio nodded as she drew her sword.

"Ooh, you leveled it up."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Since when was leveling up a bad thing? It just makes you stronger and your wings prettier."

"Oh…"

"Hyōshō no tsubasa!" (ice crystal wings) Selena exclaimed as she drew her sword and pointed it at Rio.

"Wait, is-" Rio began as she lost conscious.

…

"Rio… Rio…"

Rio slowly opened heer eyes, "Ugh, what-"

"It's a little more complicated to summon your and Kaito's wings. Sorry if it hurt."

"No, not at all." Rio said as she got off the grass. "Did you drag me back to shore?"

"Eh, kinda. Anyways, let's start training!" Selena said cheerfully as she ran back into the lake.

Rio nodded as she stood up and opened her wings.

"Ooh! Kawaii, suites you really nice Rio." Selena said with a smile.

Rio glanced behind her and smiled, "Alrighty then."

"Alright, now that you used the shortcut to unlock the wings, try them out."

"How do-"

"Follow your instincts."

Rio nodded as she closed her eyes. She felt the breeze pick up and the waves going up to her knees. The sweet crisp air and… the cry of a dragon? Rio quickly opened her eyes, "What was that?"

"Looks like Kaito got his wings." Selena said with a giggle, "Great now get back to concentration."

Rio nodded as she went back to concentrating.

XXXX

"Okay now that we got your wings… try to follow your dragon's spirit."

"Nani?"

"Gah, still new, right. Try searching for your dragon's Tamashī."

"And how-"

"Think of all the things you did to connect to your dragons. Discover which dragon was meant for you, the times you been through it…"

Kaito shut his eyes and concentrated.

Rosemary glanced at him, "Good, once you're up in the air, you won't need our help anymore."

XXXX

"Is this good Selena?" Rio asked.

"That's wonderful! Now stop concentrating for a moment and try to see if you can feel yourself guiding yourself." Selena said with a grin.

"I think I got it…" Rio said as she flew around.

"Great job Rio!" Selena said with a smile as she floated up, "Let's go check on Kaito." Selena said as she floated away with Rio following her.

"Hey Kaito!" Rio said as she landed in front of Kaito.

"You've got the hang of it?" Kaito asked.

Rio nodded confidently.

"Great."

"How about you Kaito?"

"He's fine, he can fly. He's a natural at it too." Rosemary said with a grin.

Selena giggled, "Or it's because his dragon tamashī is really strong."

Rosemary laughed, "Probably. Let's get going."

Selena nodded as the two vanished.

**End of the chapter! Hehe! They can fly now! I wanted to put their wings into some use; their wings will come into action next chapter.**

**Selena: You're going to have them-**

**Shh! The audience doesn't know that yet! Even the cast doesn't.**

**Selena: but Galaxy-Chan-**

**Enough from you! *pushes Selena out the room***

**Rosemary: Review please! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey all! Here's your update for today! :D**

**XXXX**

"Kaito!" Rio shouted with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Where are Gauche and the rest?" She asked.

"I…" Kaito stopped for a minute and thought about it, "I don't know."

"Let's go look for them."

"Yeah"

The two landed as they geared up and ran back to the camp spot.

"Hello?" Rio called out.

"Gauche!" Kaito called out.

"Droite?" Rio exclaimed.

"Where did those three go?" Kaito asked.

"They shouldn't have gone very far. I mean, they did leave all the stuff here. Not like they were going to ditch us… well, hopefully."

"Hopefully…"

"Where can those three gone?"

"How long were we gone?"

Rio thought about it, "I don't know… hey." She said as she walked towards the rocks she was sitting at before.

"Wait Rio!" Kaito said as he followed the girl to the shore.

Rio jumped behind the rocks.

"What are you doing?" Kaito asked the girl.

"This is why." She said as she picked up three swords off the ground.

"Aren't those…"

"Yup… know I wonder why…"

'Why would they leave them…?' "Unless…" Kaito began.

"You don't think they were taken?" Rio asked him.

"I… I don't know…" Kaito said as he walked over to her and took one of the swords.

She placed the rest down, "What are you doing Kaito?"

"Looking for clues…" He said as he observed the case of the sword carefully.

Rio watched him closely as he observed it closely. She then felt an uneasy feeling. "Nani?" she asked herself aloud, she blinked a couple times and looked.

Kaito narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"I… it's nothing." Rio said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. She then widened her eyes, "Get down!" she exclaimed as she pushed Kaito down as something grabbed her into the air.

"Rio!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Kaito-kun!" she squealed as the monster growled in return.

"Rio-" Kaito stopped as a screen popped in front of him. "Nani…" He read what was on the screen, "… dragon?!"

"Kaito-kun!" She screamed as the dragon's grip tightened around her and flew quickly towards Kaito.

"Hold on Rio!" Kaito exclaimed as his wings appeared and he jumped into the air and joined the deathly pale dragon into the air. It opened its wing and Kaito saw its light blue veins glow brightly as once again, it tightened its grip on the girl.

"Kaito!" Rio yelled in pain as the dragon squeezed tighter. Kaito began to see clearly what was going on, it was absorbing her life source. He saw her body began to slowly fade and.

"Rio!" He cried out as he quickly drew his sword, 'Seitōna dragon!" Kaito exclaimed as he heard another roar. A dragon came out of the skies and flew into his sword. Kaito quickly lunged at the dragon as a yellow aura surrounded him. The sword pierced through the dragon's skin. The dragon let out a mighty cry before it exploded causing a massive shockwave of air to be blasted at Kaito, throwing him off and landing himself into the water. Rio's body plunged into the water (well duh, gravity) as the water turned a bright blue. "Rio!" Kaito called as he regained his composure and swam into the water.

Kaito looked around in the water and saw the girl quickly sinking into the depths below. He sped a little faster as he grabbed the girl and made his way back to the surface. "Gah!" he exclaimed as he took a deep breath of air. "Rio!" he exclaimed as he shook the girl. Her body was still fading and glowing. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Kaito-kun…" she breathed weakly.

"Rio… don't you dare leave me again!"

"Mizu no raifu hojū." She said weakly.

"Nani?"

The water currents started to swirl around Rio as it soon enveloped her and lifted her up into the air.

"R-Rio!" he said as he watched.

The orb glowed brightly and soon it vanished away causing the girl to slowly fall into Kaito's arms.

"Rio!" He said as he carried her back to shore. She was no longer glowing at the very least.

She slowly opened her eyes, "Hey Kaito."

"You… baka! Stop risking your life."

"For someone whose life I just saved, you're being very nice about it." She muttered.

"Well, that was an unwise and very hasty action that could had been avoided if-"

She hugged him tightly causing him to stop, "Be quiet… I didn't want to lose you and you know that."

"Don't you know that I don't want to lose you either?" Kaito asked.

Rio smiled, "Yes I do."

"Besides, I saved your life as well."

"What was that anyways?" Rio asked.

"Life absorbing dragons, best to be avoided by. They're very sneaky and can kill you in a minute by draining your life source, but they are very weak."

"How do you-"

Kaito swiped his hand as a screen appeared.

"Cool"

He scrolled tapped the second monster in there and showed her the data profile.

"Lucky us…"

"Very lucky… that was only a baby too."

"A baby?" Rio asked as her eyes widened.

"Yes, I would hate to meet a full grown one."

"Me too." Rio said in agreement.

"Where did you learn that spell?" Kaito asked.

Rio swiped her hand and went to her profile, "It says I'm in the healing group so… yeah. The spell came to me naturally though."

"Oh…"

"How about you?"

Kaito shrugged as he headed to his profile, "Undetermined."

"Oh… the monsters are starting to appear."

"This means we need to keep an eye out for the monsters."

"If that one was bad… I'm scared to find out what's coming next."

"I won't let any of them get you, promise." Kaito said with a half-smile half smirk.

Rio blushed as she smiled at him and hugged him, "I wonder what happened to the rest of the group…"

"Yeah… me too…" Kaito said as he stared out at the ocean and gently stroked Rio's hair.

"Hey Kaito-kun, get your hands off of Rio!"

Kaito and Rio both jerked their heads and saw the familiar friend of theirs. Rio's smile widened as she ran towards the person and wrapped him into a hug.

"I'm not taking orders from you."

"Then keep your hands off of her." He said as he narrowed his deep blue eyes at the blonde.

XXXX

**End of the chapter! Sorry for the little quality and that it's so little. "Mizu no raifu hojū" means water life replenish, to those who may have been confused. Anyways, what happened to the group? Who just appeared? I think I gave enough clues to know who it is. All will be- wait, that's not true… some things will be revealed! Hehe, works better. Review everyone! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hehe, here's the chapter all! :D Hint: there's a reason why this story's rated T, just because my sister wanted it to happen! You'll see when you get there… P.S.: FANGIRLS BE WARNED! (You'll like it, maybe)**

**XXXX**

"Mou… Ryoga" Rio said as she looked up at her brother.

"What? Kaito bothering you?" Ryoga asked as he glanced at the blonde. "Because I'd be happy to take him on."

Rio narrowed her eyes, "He's not bothering me!"

"Then what?"

Rio sighed as she shook her head, "Never mind… where's the rest of the gang?"

"We were together, but just a while ago they vanished…" Ryoga said as he glanced back.

"Same as Gauche, Droite, and that other kid." Kaito said.

"Do you think they'll be fine?" Rio asked.

"If Yuma's with them, I doubt they even managed a plan right now." Ryoga said.

Rio and Kaito both rolled their eyes at Ryoga's comment. "What should we do then?"

"You guys have a map?" Ryoga asked,

Rio and Kaito shook their heads.

"Ugh, no wonder…" Ryoga said as he took out a piece of paper. "Luckily, I have one."

"If you already have one, why did you ask if we have one?" Kaito asked.

"No reason at all." Ryoga said as he scanned the piece of paper.

Kaito shook his head, "Well?"

Ryoga glanced up and tossed the paper to Kaito. "I can't read it; it's a bunch of random letters."

Kaito opened the paper and looked at it. "We have to go north."

"And you know that by?" Ryoga asked.

"Because that's the way to the castle." Kaito said as he headed north.

Rio glanced at her brother and shrugged as she ran after him, "Hey Kaito-kun!"

Ryoga narrowed his eyes, "Oh who am I kidding?!" Ryoga said as he followed the two towards the forest.

XXXX

"Brother…"

"What is it now?"

"You seem quite disturbed."

"That's because I am."

"Is it because…"

"Yes… but I won't let my feelings for her get in my way…"

"Would you care to talk about it?" Slyvn asked.

Slyv rolled his eyes, "When was the last time I wanted to talk about my problems."

"Ha, easy one. When you were wondering what you should do when you were going to propose to Rosemary, duh."

Slyv narrowed his eyes, "You aren't helping."

"Hey, you asked a question and I was simply just answering it." Slyvn said with a shrug.

Slyv rolled his eyes, "You're hopeless."

"I know, that's exactly what the academy told me when I quit." Slyvn said as he sat down in a chair.

"Lucky you…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"If you say so."

"Hmm, cheap security system you have here."

Slyv and Slyvn both turned their heads and narrowed their eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" Slyv roared.

Slyvn bit his lip and sighed.

Vector shrugged, "Anything wrong with seeing family?"

"We aren't family… you don't deserve being called part of our family." Slyv spat.

"Ooh, ouch. But you can't change facts!" Vector said with a smile.

"How did you find us?" Slyvn asked.

"Ha, you guys are so predictable, just what are you planning for the groups?"

"We returned most of them home. They were just annoying pests." Slyv muttered.

Vector nodded, "Sayonara!"

Slyv growled as Slyvn grabbed his brother's arm and shook his head.

"Bye!" He said as he vanished with a laugh.

"That…" Slyv slowly said.

"His visits are becoming much more frequent…" Slyvn said quietly.

"Let's start the phase."

Slyvn nodded his head, "Are you sure… the boy will be able to hand it?"

"Please, it's not even as bad as what that Mr. Heart whatever his name is was doing."

Slyvn nodded and sighed as he walked out of the room.

Slyv sighed as he gazed out at the light.

"**You still are under my full control"**

"Go away! I don't even know why I sided with you!"

"**Anger, revenge had filled you. Now that you are slowly losing your mind, I will be able to use you for my own bidding."**

"I'll never let a jerk like you take me over."

"**But I am the one who saved your dear Rosemary and I am the reason why you are still alive and able to get revenge."**

"I don't care…"

"**Fine, we'll have to do this the hard way."**

XXXX

"Hey Kaito, isn't that the statue for the…" Rio said as she pointed at the statue.

"Yeah…" Kaito said as he walked up to the statue.

"Doesn't look like much." Rio said as she walked next to him.

Kaito nodded, "That's what you think…" Kaito said as he gazed around.

Rio shrugged as she glanced back at her brother who clearly was frowning. "Oh, Ryoga…" she said with a smile.

"Ryoga! Duck!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Duc- what?" Ryoga exclaimed as Ryoga was grabbed by something.

"Speak of the devil." Kaito muttered.

"It's a whole lot bigger that the other one…" Rio said slowly as her eyes widened and she turned to Kaito. "What's this one's ability?"

Kaito quickly gazed at it and widened his eyes, "Poison…"

"Nani?! We have to save Ryoga Kaito!" Rio said as her wings appeared and she flew towards the purple dragon.

"Rio stop making- oh forget it!" Kaito muttered as he flew after Rio.

"Ryoga!" Rio exclaimed.

"Ugh, this stupid thing won't- ow! What the hell was that?" Ryoga muttered as the dragon punctured one of his needles into him.

"Kaito! Ryoga's been-"

"I know, freeze the dragon Rio!"

"Okay, Tōketsu sa reta hakai!" Rio exclaimed as the dragon began to slowly freeze. But not before the dragon lunged at Rio.

"Rio!" Kaito exclaimed as he pushed her out of the way.

"Kaito-kun!" Rio exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Kaito said as the dragon froze and disintegrated.

"Stupid monster…" Ryoga muttered as he got off the ground.

"Ani!" Rio said as she rushed over to him. "Oh dear…"

"What?"

"You were injected with poison…" Rio said quietly.

"What?!"

"I can heal it though." Rio said quickly as she closed her eyes and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, "Iyashino kōri"

Ryoga sighed as he closed his eyes and laid his head down on the ground.

"Dizzy?" Rio asked as Kaito landed beside her.

"That dragon is covered in poison." Kaito said.

"We should rest here for a while." Rio said.

Kaito nodded in agreement.

"Besides, Ryoga's sleeping." Rio said as she smiled.

Kaito nodded as he took a deep breath.

Rio narrowed her eyes, "Something… doesn't feel right…" Rio said quietly as she looked around.

"Hmm?" Kaito asked as he got down crouched down.

Rio gazed down at Kaito and held her hand out at him, "Iryō sukyan" Rio narrowed her eyes, "Where did it scratch you?"

Kaito glanced up at her.

"Tell me. You can't lie to me Kaito." Rio said as she crouched down next to him and crossed her arms.

Kaito looked away and sighed.

"You're life bar is getting lower! Tell me so I can treat it! It's not like Ryoga's wound, his was injected, while yours is a scratch. Tell me Kaito!" Rio shouted.

Kaito sighed as Rio pushed him on the ground. Kaito looked up at the girl, a little startled if you asked, "R-Rio?"

Rio crawled over to his side and saw his scratch, "Baka, Iyashino kōri."

Kaito sighed as he began to get up but Rio climbed on top of him and pushed him back down.

"R-Rio…" Kaito said as Rio was sitting on his stomach.

"Stay down, you know you'll just get dizzy." Rio said.

"So-" Kaito began as Rio placed a figure in his lips.

"Shut up, you already decided to hide something from me, you can explain later." Rio said.

"Get off of me then."

"Why? So you can get up and make a bad choice, again?" She asked.

"Maybe, you're the one who made a reckless choice too."

"Well mine wasn't as bad as yours." She muttered.

Kaito rolled his eyes, "It's not your problem anyways. If I get hurt-"

"And if you die, what do I say to Haruto?" Rio asked.

Kaito stared at her, "I already said-" Kaito began but was interrupted when leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. A couple of minutes she slightly raised her head, their heads still inches apart.

"I care about you. Don't make me have to worry about you." Rio quietly said.

"You don't-"

"I don't want to! I just do! Okay…" Rio said as she shut her eyes, "Do you think it's easy to see someone they love get hurt? You should know that very well Kaito!" Rio exclaimed.

Kaito stared at her as softly smiled, "Fine then, what I was trying to say was that I didn't want you to worry, that's why I didn't tell you."

"And what? So I could find you dead next to me?!" Rio asked.

"If I-"

"Don't even say it… if I can't leave you then you can't leave me!" Rio exclaimed.

"Fine, I won't say for your case." Kaito said.

"T-Thank you…" Rio said with a smile.

Kaito nodded as he moved his hand and placed on her head and slightly pushed her head down on top of his. Foreheads touching and lips connecting.

XXXX

**O.O Please don't kill me…**

**Selena: It wasn't her fault.**

**Blame my sister. I wonder what's going to happen when… uh-oh…**

**Selena: when what?**

**When Ryoga wakes up. *Glances back* Review please! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been busy and mom's been using the computer. I have time right now, well, not really. My cousins and grandma came over… so in other words, we're having a party here… that's enough about me. Let's start this!**

**XXXX**

Ryoga slowly opened his deep blue eyes and let out a sigh. "Ugh… stupid dragon…" Ryoga muttered as we rubbed his forehead and sat up. He looked next to him and didn't see his sister, or Kaito. Ryoga rubbed his eyes and glanced over to his left and widened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rio sleeping on top of Kaito with Kaito's arms wrapped on her. "NANI?!" Ryoga bellowed as the noise jolted the two awake.

"What?" Kaito asked as he tried to get up and realized Rio was still on him. "Um… Rio?"

"Nani?" Rio asked as she opened her eyes and glanced down at Kaito. She realized she was still on top of him. She blushed as she quickly hopped of off him.

"Kaito!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"What?" Kaito asked as he sat up and stretched.

"You know what I mean!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"What? You mean the reason why your sister was on me?" Kaito asked.

"EXACTLY!" Ryoga exclaimed.

Kaito rolled his eyes, "That was your sister's intentions not mine."

"Liar!" Rio said, "You said-"

"Oh be quiet!" Ryoga exclaimed.

Kaito shrugged, "Let's get moving."

Rio nodded as she got up and helped her brother and Kaito. "Where do you-"

"Well the map says that way so that's the way we have to go." Ryoga stated as he pointed towards the rock.

"Ryoga, we passed that rock more than twenty times yesterday." Kaito muttered.

Ryoga narrowed his eyes, "Well, what do you suggest-"

"Hey… wait a minute…" Rio stated as she walked over to the rocks. She lightly brushed the rock with her hands. The dust on it slowly started to crumble away and revealed all the markings on the rock. "Whoa…"

"What did you do?" Ryoga asked as the two boys walked over to her.

"The rock… it had imprints on it… I just touched them… the imprints on the rocks and some dust or dirt, whatever, fell off of it." Rio said.

"Uhh…there were no imprints on it before you touched them Rio." Ryoga said.

"Yes there were."

"No there weren't."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes-"

"Will you two just stop that?!" Kaito asked, "It doesn't matter if there were imprints on them or not." Kaito said as he touched the rock.

Ryoga rolled his eyes as he touched the rock. "Why are we touching the rock?"

"If you don't want to touch it, don't." Kaito said.

Ryoga rolled his eyes as he removed his hand.

Rio narrowed her eyes, "T-There's writing etched into the rock." Rio said as she rubbed her fingers on top of the engraved words. She read the words and turned towards Kaito and gasped.

"What?" Kaito asked.

"Their names…" Rio said quietly.

"Who's?" Ryoga asked.

"S-Slyvn's… Slyv's… their names…" Rio said as her eyes turned a sky blue.

"R-Rio, are you alright?" Kaito asked.

"Rio, what's wrong?" Ryoga asked.

Rio took a step back from the rock and her eyes widened, "D-Death is approaching!" Rio exclaimed as her eyes slowly closed and slowly crumpled to the ground.

"Rio!" both the boys exclaimed as they ran towards her side.

XXXX

"Hello?"

Haruto gazed around frantically, "W-Who's there?!"

"H-Haruto?" The voice said.

"W-Who are you?" Haruto asked as he saw a figure approach him.

"Me?"

"Yes you." Haruto said as he slowly walked towards the figure and stared at the figure.

I'm… I'm Iris…" The girl said.

Haruto tilted his head, "You remind me of Rio-san."

"Rio-san?" The little girl asked.

"Never mind, what are you doing here and how do you know my name?" Haruto asked.

"I… I don't know how I got here…" The girl said as she looked around the dark cavern. "I… I don't know how I know your name too…" She said as tears swelled up in her eyes. "I-I… I-I don't remember anything!" She said.

"Don't worry; let's try to get out of here huh?" Haruto asked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was kidnapped by Slyv or Slyvn." Haruto answered.

"Slyv… Slyvn…" Iris said slowly, "Those names sound very familiar…" Iris whispered.

"Don't worry about it, c'mon." Haruto said as he walked with the girl through the endless hall of pitch darkness.

XXXX

Rio slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Rio!" Ryoga said as he rushed to the girl's side. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm okay Ani… where's Kaito…" Rio said as she looked around.

"He went to get some water." Ryoga said.

Rio nodded as her hands moved towards her swords. She touched the hilt of her sword and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ryoga asked.

"N-Nothing…" She lied.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" Ryoga questioned.

"I'm not hiding anything from you Ani! Just leave me alone!" Rio spoke.

Ryoga shook his head as he stood up, "Fine, be that way." Ryoga muttered as he turned around, "I'm taking a walk." He said and walked away.

"Ryoga wait-" Rio began but gasped as her body froze. She felt a creeping coldness crawling on her skin. "Ryoga…" she said quietly as she went unconscious.

XXXX

Kaito walked back to where Ryoga was supposed to be and rolled his eyes, 'of course…' Kaito said as he rolled his eyes. He placed the bucket of water down and looked around for Ryoga and narrowed his eyes. 'Where did he go?' "Ryoga!"

"What?"

Kaito turned around and saw Ryoga walking towards him. "Where were you?"

"I went for a walk." Ryoga muttered.

Kaito rolled his eyes as he walked passed Rio. He glanced at her and turned away. He stopped in realization and glanced back at her again. He walked over to her and narrowed his eyes as he knelt down next to her, "Ryoga!"

"What?" Ryoga said as he walked over to Kaito. "What are you trying to do-"

"She's freezing." Kaito said as he placed a hand on Rio's cheek.

"What?" Ryoga asked as he knelt down and placed a hand on her face.

"You just left her here?" Kaito asked.

"She told me-"

"You already know how naïve she could be, why would you listen to her especially when she had just recently passed out?" Kaito asked.

"I know my sister best. I don't-"

"Fine then, if you know your sister best, what's wrong with her?" Kaito asked.

"I said I knew her best, not what was wrong with her!" Ryoga countered.

Kaito rolled his eyes as he lifted the girl up into his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ryoga asked.

"I'm trying to access her spells." Kaito muttered as he scrolled down his skill list. "Hopefully, this one works." Kaito said as he selected the skill, "Raifu hojū" Kaito said as he placed a hand on the girl's chest.

"What are-"

"The spell requires and tells us where to place our hands when casting the spells." Kaito said as he showed Ryoga the screen.

Ryoga read the information and sighed, "How long do you have to keep your-"

"Until she wakes." Kaito interrupted.

Ryoga sighed as he gazed back at the sun.

"Go catch some shut eye, once she wakes, we're off." Kaito said.

Ryoga nodded as he walked over to a tree and closed his eyes, within minutes, he was sleeping.

Kaito glanced down at the girl whose pale skin was slowly regaining its color.

XXXX

**End of chapter! It's been a while since I've updated. Sorry about that, anyways, I don't know when's the next time I'll be able to update. Anyways, Iris appeared! And Rio isn't doing too well. Where do you think Iris heard the twins' names? You might be slightly surprised where, well maybe not but yeah. Anyways, review please!**


End file.
